Sauras tu oublier, me pardonner et m'aimer?
by Virginialice
Summary: une fic d'un amour entre la belle Gryffondor et le jeune Serpentard. venez lire je sais pas résumer!
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde. Comme promis, je reviens avec, cette fois-ci, une fic (environ 18 chapitres). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Et soyez sympa (et indulgents), c'est ma première longue fic... Bonne lecture! Et laissez moi des reviews merci!

Virginialice

(Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à JKRowling.)

Chapitre 1 : Le retour à Poudlard

Les élèves de Poudlard débutent leur septième année à l'école des sorciers. Les amis se retrouvent, et les ennemis aussi. Tous sont impatients de retrouver les habitudes de vie au château.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se sont retrouvés sur le quai neuf trois quarts et ont pris le train ensemble. Durant le voyage, les deux garçons se sont aperçus qu'Hermione avait quelque chose de changer dans son comportement. Ils avaient l'impression de ne plus la connaître mais ne savaient ni ce qui avait changé, ni comment lui en parler. Ils firent alors comme si de rien était.

Hermione passa le voyage perdue dans ses pensées, répondant de temps à autre aux diverses questions de ses amis. Comme toutes les filles de son âge, Hermione pensait à l'amour avec un grand A. Elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré l'amour, n'avait pas croisé le regard du prince charmant auquel elle rêvait.

Pourtant, cette année allait changer son opinion vis à vis de ce sujet.

A l'arrivée du train, tous les jeunes sorciers descendirent de leurs wagons pour retrouver leurs quartiers respectifs. Ils étaient très heureux de se retrouver là, pour la septième année consécutive, et étaient déjà nostalgiques de savoir que c'était leur dernier retour à l'école car il s'agissait bien de leur dernière année d'étude… Cependant, tous étaient impatients de se raconter leurs vacances.

« Harry a été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année, c'est génial non ?, dit Ron, alors qu'ils étaient en train de discuter avec Neville Londubat et d'autres élèves de Gryffondor.

- Arrête, Ron, je suis sûr qu'ils sont déjà au courant, lui dit Harry

- Tu ne le dis pas, donc je le fais pour toi, on dirait que t'as pas l'air content d'être capitaine ?

- Il n'a peut être tout simplement pas envie de le crier sur tous les toits comme tu le fais, Ron, intervint Hermione

- Moi, à sa place, je le dirai à tous les gens que je croise… »

« Potter ? Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ? Laisse-nous rire Weasley ! Hein Drago ? »

Ce n'était autre qu'un groupe de Serpentards qui, en passant avaient entendu la nouvelle. A la grande surprise des Gryffondors, Drago Malefoy, d'habitude le premier à critiquer, ne répondit pas et ne regarda même pas ses ennemis.

Le soir, au repas, tous furent surpris de voir le professeur Mac Gonagall prendre la place de Dumbledore. Ils avaient oublié que c'était elle qui succédait au très regretté directeur disparu l'année précédente. Les vacances leurs avaient permis d'oublier quelque peu leur tristesse et leur chagrin. Cependant, la directrice s'adressa à eux, les sortant de leur surprise.

« Chers élèves, vos professeurs et moi-même sommes très heureux de vous revoir. Que cette nouvelle année de cours qui commence se passe comme vous le souhaitez. Vous trouverez vos emploi du temps avec vos affaires, dans vos chambres. Cette nouvelle année nous permet, à tous, de reprendre un nouveau départ dans une vie où un être cher nous à quitter. Nous devons cependant continuer à faire la fierté des générations précédentes. Et malgré nos peines et nos chagrins, nous nous devons de continuer nos routes. Sachez que vos professeurs et moi-même serons toujours prêt à vous aider et vous écouter. Le monde de la sorcellerie a encore beaucoup de choses à vous apprendre. Il possède aussi encore quelques secrets. Mais en travaillant avec rigueur et continuité, vous deviendrez de grands sorciers. Et maintenant, comme le disait notre regretté directeur, que le festin commence ! »

Elle tapa alors dans ses mains, et par magie, le repas apparut sur les tables. Les mets étaient divers et variés et les élèves les plus gourmands se précipitèrent sur les divers plats. Chez les Gryffondors, Ron se jeta goulûment sur un plat de poulets. Il en avait déjà plein la bouche lorsque Hermione, assise face à lui, lui jeta un regard des plus noirs.

« Tu pourrais te tenir un peu, Ron.

- Bin quoi ? J'ai faim, moi !, lui répondit le rouquin, la bouche pleine

- Oui, peut être. Mais ici, tu n'es pas chez toi pour avaler tout ce que tu trouves ! »

Vexé, le jeune homme ralentit un peu la cadence à laquelle il se servait. A chaque table, on entendait éclats de rire, discussions plus ou moins sérieuses et intéressantes. Le repas de début d'année était un des moments que les jeunes sorciers préféraient. C'était l'un des seuls moments où ils pouvaient manger à leur guise, parler des sujets qu'ils avaient envie, sans penser au stress, à la tension qui prendrait place par la suite.

Dès le lendemain, les cours débutèrent. Les Gryffondors commencèrent par un cours de botanique avec le professeur Chourave. Les cours s'enchaînèrent et le temps passa très vite. Les élèves ne virent pas la journée passée quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune. Harry et Ron s'installèrent devant une partie d'échecs tandis qu'Hermione se mit à une des tables pour travailler…

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu as déjà des devoirs à faire ? lui dit Ron en la regardant d'un air désespéré, on a eu qu'une journée de cours !

- Et bien, si, Ron, j'ai du travail. J'espère faire une meilleure année que la précédente !

- Comme tu veux », répondit le rouquin.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Hermione ne se lève et range ses affaires en disant

« Je monte me coucher, bonne nuit les garçons !

- Bonne nuit ! » répondirent Harry et Ron d'une seule voix.

Hermione alla donc se coucher mais une fois dans son lit, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil. Ce vieil ami lui faisait défaut en cette soirée de pleine lune. La jeune fille se leva pour aller s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observer la lune au travers de la vitre. Elle fit attention de ne réveiller personne car elle n'avait pas envie de discuter.

A un autre endroit du château, un autre élève regardait la lune, perdu dans ses pensées. Cet autre jeune sorcier se trouvait dans les cachots, et il ne s'agissait que de Drago Malefoy, un des Serpentards. Pour cette septième année, Drago avait été nommé préfet en chef et disposait donc de ses propres appartements dont les fenêtres donnaient une vue splendide sur le parc.

Le temps était régulièrement au beau fixe ce qui permettait aux jeunes gens d'aller se promener dans le parc après les cours, et se dégourdirent un peu. Les journées de cours se succédèrent et se ressemblaient de plus en plus. A tel point que les premières semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées lorsque le professeur Mac Gonagall s'adressa de nouveau aux élèves lors d'un repas.

« Bonsoir. Je tenais à vous dire que j'espère que vous travaillez régulièrement afin d'obtenir les meilleures notes possibles aux examens intermédiaires approchants. Je parle notamment pour les septièmes années qui, je l'espère sincèrement, obtiendront leur diplôme avec succès. N'oublions pas que la réputation de l'école en dépend. Mais pour le moment, je vous souhaite un bon appétit. »

Mac Gonagall avait du mal à trouver sa place de directrice aux yeux des élèves. Ceux-ci avaient beaucoup de difficultés à se dire que Dumbledore n'était plus, et que c'était elle qui prenait sa place.

Le message de la directrice avait pourtant produit l'effet escompté, car dès le lendemain, un bon nombre d'élèves ne parlaient plus que de révisions et d'examens. Hermione passait son temps libre à la bibliothèque tandis que Harry et Ron allaient s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch. Par une belle après midi ensoleillée, l'équipe des Gryffondors qui avait réservé le terrain pour la journée, s'entraînait, tandis qu' Hermione était enfermée à la bibliothèque, où elle révisait, seule avec ses pensées.

Alors qu'elle observait distraitement par la fenêtre, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle sursauta, et décida de ranger ses affaires. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre la grande porte du château. Elle sortit et entreprit de trouver un endroit calme dans le parc où elle pourrait s'installer et profiter de la tiédeur de cette belle journée. La jeune fille sentit qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et de se changer. Elle trouva l'endroit idéal, où personne ne viendrait la trouver. Hermione ne s'aperçut pas que ce joli coin du parc se trouver juste sous les fenêtres des appartements de Drago Malefoy. Le jeune homme était dans sa chambre où il donnait l'impression de réviser.

Le jeune Malefoy ne faisait que donner l'impression de travailler car, en fait, son esprit était bien ailleurs. Il se leva pour aller observer le parc à sa fenêtre quand il aperçut Hermione. Il allait ouvrir la fenêtre et dire à la sang de Bourbe de dégager, mais il retint son geste quand il vit que la jeune fille pleurait. Elle semblait réellement triste et la vision de cette jeune fille en larmes, qui était pourtant son ennemie, ne le laissa pas indifférent. Il ressentit alors un étrange sentiment, qui jusque là lui était encore inconnu. Il prit d'abord peur, mais se rendit vite compte qu'il était attendri par la jeune fille. Elle semblait si fragile, là, toute seule, en larmes. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir descendre et la prendre dans ses bras. Cette idée lui était venue comme ça. Une voix retentit alors dans un coin de sa tête et Drago se rendit qu'il parlait avec lui-même.

« _Enfin, voyons ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux avoir envie de consoler Granger ? Ton ennemie jurée ? Reprends-toi._

Oui mais, finalement, on se déteste sans se connaître. Je ne connais rien d'elle, comme elle ne connaît rien de moi.

_Arrête un peu ton cirque. C'est une sang de Bourbe ! Jamais tu n'auras de points communs avec une fille pareille !_

Je n'en suis pas si sûr, finalement. C'est peut être une fille bien. Elle n'a pas ses origines… »

Il s'aperçut alors que ses réactions vis à vis d'Hermione étaient différentes. La haine serait-elle devenue amour ? Non, c'était impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre... j'espère que ça vous plaira. Reviews, please!

Chapitre 2 : Des projets de bal…

Il aurait pu rester là, des heures à la regarder, sans savoir pourquoi. Et pour la première fois depuis sept ans, Drago trouva qu'Hermione Granger n'était pas celle qu'il croyait. Après tout, c'était une fille comme les autres ou presque. Elle n'était devenue son ennemie que par la force des choses. Et peut être que tout cela pouvait changer. Il était prêt à faire un quelconque effort, mais elle, était-elle prête à lui accorder une autre chance ? Il chassa ses idées de son esprit et décida de se remettre au travail.

Dehors, Hermione laissait couler ses larmes. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle pleurait, mais elle sentait qu'elle en avait besoin. Peut-être était-elle réellement malheureuse ? Elle ne le savait guère. Puis, son chagrin se dissipa, et elle replongea le nez dans ses livres. Lorsque Harry et Ron revinrent du stade, après un entraînement difficile, ils trouvèrent Hermione, lovée sur l'un des fauteuils, un bouquin sur les genoux. La jeune fille s'était endormie, et les deux garçons la regardaient. Elle avait l'air paisible. Alors Harry s'approcha doucement et tira une couverture sur son amie. Ils disposaient d'encore un peu de temps avant le dîner, le jeune homme avait donc décider de la laisser dormir, pensant qu'elle en avait besoin.

Hermione s'éveilla peu avant le repas, ses deux amis assis face à elle. Tous la regardaient en faisant semblant de lire.

« J'ai dormi combien de temps au juste ?

- Le temps de repos dont tu avais besoin, lui répondit Harry

- Beaucoup trop alors ! répliqua-t-elle

- On descend manger ? demanda Ron, qui ne savait que dire d'autre

- On y va »

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, celle-ci était déjà presque pleine. Tous les élèves attendaient le repas. Les trois amis rejoignirent la table des Gryffondors où ils retrouvèrent Ginny, Neville, et plusieurs autres. Avant de s'asseoir, Hermione tourna instinctivement la tête, comme si quelqu'un l'appeler. Son regard croisa alors celui de Drago Malefoy, assis à la table des Serpentards. Il la regardait fixement mais lorsqu'elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, il détourna la tête. Elle n'aurait su dire si dans le regard du jeune homme, il y avait de la haine, mais pour la première fois depuis bientôt sept ans, il l'avait regarder comme jamais auparavant, ce qui n'était pas sans effet sur la jeune fille…

Par un après midi pluvieux, alors qu'Harry et Ron étaient dans leur dortoir, Hermione pris ses affaires et emprunta le chemin de la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, la bibliothécaire la regarda, et lui dit :

« Vous êtes bien l'une des rares élèves que je vois aujourd'hui Mademoiselle Granger. Vous n'êtes que deux me semble-t-il.

- Bonjour madame » lui répondit timidement Hermione.

A l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, caché derrière des étagères de livres en tout genre, Drago écoutait et avait bien entendu ce que la bibliothécaire avait dit. Il était seul avec Hermione Granger dans la bibliothèque. Le cœur du jeune homme se mit à battre plus fort. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne comprenait pas. Et lorsqu'il entendit les pas de la jeune fille qui s'approchaient, les battements de son cœur furent tellement violents que cela en devenait insupportable. Il comprit alors que c'était elle. C'était elle qu'il attendait finalement en venant à la bibliothèque, lui, qui n'y mettait jamais les pieds.

La jeune fille s'arrêtât à la hauteur de l'allée où se trouvait Drago et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de l'allée, du côté des fenêtres. Elle ne lui adressa pas un mot, ni un regard même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il était là et qu'il était l'autre élève présent dans la bibliothèque.

Le Serpentard aurait donné n'importe quoi, jusqu'à sa vie, pour qu'elle le regarde, pour pouvoir lire dans ses yeux il ne savait quoi. Mais elle prit quelques livres sur l'une des étagères et s'assit pour commencer à étudier. Les heures passèrent, et Drago quitta la bibliothèque, se demandant encore pourquoi ses pas l'avaient conduit jusque là.

« Au revoir Monsieur Malefoy », lanca la bibliothécaire, sur un ton d'insistance.

Il sortit sans même la regarder. Il traversa le hall à grands pas et pris la direction des cachots pour rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentards, puis sa chambre.

La semaine des examens intermédiaires passa encore plus vite que les précédentes. Et ceci au plus grand réconfort des élèves qui n'attendaient que la fin de la semaine pour se détendre. En effet, à la fin de la semaine, les élèves pourraient se détendre puisqu'il leur était accordé quelques jours de repos pour la fête d'Halloween. Tous pourraient s'amuser un peu et de bonnes parties de rigolade auraient lieu.

Mais après cela, un autre moment de stress allait arrivé, la préparation et le bal de noël. Les garçons devaient affronter leur peur pour inviter leurs cavalières. Les filles attendaient, et espéraient que tel ou tel garçon les invitent au bal.

« Comme lors de la coupe de feu, expliquait Mac Gonagall aux Gryffondors, il y aura des représentants de chaque maison. »

Au même moment, le même discours était tenu dans les autres maisons.

« Il a été décidé cette année que les préfets seront ces représentants. Ils inviteront leur cavalière et cavalier dans la maison de leur choix et pas obligatoirement dans la leur. »

A ces mots, le cœur de Drago sembla s'arrêter un instant. Avec qui irait-il à ce bal ? Surtout pas avec Pansy Parkinson. Il ne pouvait plus la supporter. La question semblait sans réponse pour le moment. En fait, il avait bien une petite idée, mais elle lui paraissait saugrenue. Il savait qu'il devait faire vite car peut être quelqu'un d'autre allait inviter la jeune fille à laquelle il pensait au bal avant lui. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. La sonnerie retentit, le cours était terminé. Malefoy rangea ses affaires tout en étant plongé en lui-même, au beau milieu de ses réflexions, quand une voix le sortit ses rêves.

« Eh, Drago, on pourrait y aller ensemble à ce bal ? Tu crois pas ? »

Ce n'était autre que Pansy Parkinson, l'autre préfet de la maison Serpentard. Il fallut quelques secondes à Drago pour recouvrer ses esprits.

« Drago ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, ça va. Et non, je ne crois pas que l'on pourrait y aller ensemble.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que…j'ai déjà l'intention d'y aller avec une autre fille. Et puis, toi et moi, c'est du passé, l'aurais-tu oublié ? Ta mémoire t'aurait-elle fait défaut ?

- Bien, puisque c'est comme ça. Mais je pense que tu regretteras vite de m'avoir laissé tombée, Malefoy ! répondit-elle avec un sentiment de colère et de frustration

- C'est ce que toi tu crois » répondit Drago, un léger sourire narquois se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Une chose était sûre, Drago était débarrassé de Pansy, du moins, pour le moment. Il ne se souvenait même pas pourquoi un jour ils avaient été ensemble. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Et aujourd'hui, son cœur cherchait encore où aller. Le chemin entre la haine et l'amour n'était vraiment pas large. Mais pouvait-on change à ce point, et en si peu de temps ? Le coup de foudre existait-il réellement ? Il décida d'y réfléchir plus tard.

De son côté, Hermione savait que si elle n'était pas invitée au bal, elle n'irait pas. Même si elle espérait au plus profond d'elle qu'un garçon vienne lui demander de l'accompagner à cette soirée.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : … différent ?

Alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune, Harry, Ron et Hermione planchaient sur un devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Hermione, bien évidemment, avait presque terminé, et ne faisait qu'apporter quelques modifications à son travail. Les garçons, eux, avançaient à leur rythme. La jeune fille rompit alors le silence.

« Au fait, vous ne trouvez pas que certains ont changé ?

- Comme qui ?, répondit Ron, sans lever la tête.

- Et bien, comme Malefoy. Je trouve qu'il est différent depuis le début de l'année.

- En quoi le trouves-tu changer ?

- Premièrement, tu te souviens le jour de la rentrée, alors que Ron, tu étais en train de dire à qui voulait bien l'entendre que Harry était le nouveau capitaine. Il n'a pas réagit, ne s'est pas moqué de nous. Et aussi, avant, quand il était toujours suivi de ses deux gorilles. Désormais, il est toujours seul. Je me demande si …

- Ah non, Hermione. Arrête là tout de suite! Tu ne vas quand même pas avoir de la pitié pour lui ?

- Non, pas de la pitié, mais je trouve ça étrange.

- A mon avis, tu te fais des idées, miss, lui dit Harry

- Peut être, mais vous a-t-il insulté cette année ? Pour ma part, pas une seule fois, alors qu'avant il ne se gênait pas. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour lui. »

Elle fit alors une imitation d'un Drago Malefoy prétentieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Sang de bourbe ? Potter et Weasley ne sont pas là ? Oh la pauvre … gningningnin… »

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire. Hermione continua de plus belle, faisant de plus en plus rire les garçons.

« Crabbe, Goyle, arrêtez de vous empifrer ! Vous n'êtes pas encore assez gros ???!!!

C'est moi, Drago Malefoy… »

Ils rigolèrent ainsi un bon moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il était l'heure de leur cours avec Hagrid, en commun avec les Serpentards.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cabane de Hagrid, ils virent Drago avec toute sa classe. Ils durent se retenir de rire encore, ayant en tête la magnifique imitation de Hermione. De son côté, il les avait vu arrivé et avait tout de suite repérer la jeune fille. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien la faire sourire ainsi, ou plutôt se retenir de rire. Il ne se doutait pas que c'était de lui qu'elle, et ses deux amis, se moquait.

Il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange quand il vu que Potter s'approchait d'elle et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Mais ce quelque chose fit qu'elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il la regardait, elle détourna tête. Il fit de même pour ne pas attirer l'attention ou la curiosité de certains.

Le cours se déroula sans encombre. Hermione, fidèle à elle-même, savait répondre à toute les questions. Mais, contrairement à ses débuts à l'école, elle ne levait plus systématiquement la main pour être interroger. Elle en avait assez des moqueries, même gentilles, de ses camarades, vis à vis de son attitude en cours. Le cours de ce matin là, se passa bien. Personne ne se fit remarquer. Même les Serpentards ne provoquèrent pas les Gryffondors, malgré le travail qu'ils devaient effectuer ensemble. Hagrid dut former les groupes car bien sûr personne ne voulait travailler avec personne. Il choisit donc de répartir les élèves au hasard dans les différentes activités.

C'est ainsi que Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent avec trois autres Serpentards. Hermione, quant à elle, se retrouva dans un groupe composé d'elle, de Drago Malefoy, et de trois Gryffondors dont Neville Londubat et deux autres filles, que Hermione n'aimait pas trop. Drago ne fit rien de bon dans son travail, trop occupé à observer discrètement la jeune Gryffondor qui étudiait près de lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Est-ce si difficile d'avouer ce que l'on ressent ?

Le mois de décembre arrivait à grands pas, et Drago n'avait toujours pas trouver l'occasion de parler à Hermione, car c'était bien elle qu'il avait l'intention d'inviter. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était comment elle allait réagir et si elle allait accepter. Cette dernière se trouvait à la bibliothèque par un après- midi glacial, comme à son habitude. Elle y trouvait refuge chaque fois qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien, moralement parlant. Elle se réfugiait dans le travail, la lecture, les études… Quand elle aperçut Drago Malefoy, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Elle le sentait, il allait venir lui parler. Pour lui dire des insultes, des méchancetés ?

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis la rentrée, Drago ne l'avait pas insulter, ni était méchant avec elle. Cela lui semblait étrange et elle s'attendait toujours à ce qu'il lui dise quelque chose de vraiment très méchant pour rattraper tout ce temps perdu. Elle l'avait aussi plusieurs fois surpris à la regarder. Bien sûr, il détournait les yeux quand il croisait les siens. Tout cela lui semblait bien curieux. De plus, la rumeur disait qu'il n'avait toujours pas choisi sa cavalière pour le bal alors que des dizaines de filles se seraient jetées à ses pieds pour qu'il les invite. Il préparait peut être un mauvais coup…

Cette après midi là, la bibliothèque n'était pas vide, mais elle n'était pas pleine non plus. Drago alla s'asseoir sur la même rangée qu'Hermione, mais à l'autre bout, comme lorsqu'ils avaient été les seuls en cet endroit quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils étaient cependant seuls dans cette partie de la bibliothèque.

Drago réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Et si le moment propice pour aller lui parler était arrivé ? Mais comment allait-il l'aborder ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Après quelques minutes, il se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

Hermione fut très surprise lorsque Malefoy s'approcha d'elle. Elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade quand il lui parla. Etait-ce la peur ? Elle ne le savait guère.

« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? Hermione ? »

Il l'avait appelé par son prénom ! Etait-ce bon ou mauvais signe ?

« La bibliothèque n'est pas encore assez grande, Malefoy, pour que tu choisisses de t'asseoir ici ?

- En fait, je voudrais te parler. Alors, dis-moi, je peux m'asseoir ?

- Fais ce que tu veux. »

Drago prit alors place en face d'Hermione qui n'osa pas lever les yeux sur lui. Elle attendait qu'il parle, et faisait semblant de travailler.

« Ecoute, Hermione, je ne cherche pas à être méchant avec toi. J'en suis incapable. »

La jeune fille, surprise par cette dernière phrase, le regarda droit dans les yeux, et répondit

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu viens de dire Malefoy ?

- Bien sûr que …

- Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, le coupa la jeune fille. Je ne connaîs pas ce Drago Malefoy qui dit ne pas savoir être méchant !

- Ce que j'essais de te dire …

- Ecoute, si c'est un jeu, cela ne me plaît pas. Si tu veux te moquer de moi, ne te gène pas, j'ai l'habitu…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Drago s'était levé et avait posé un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Il se rassit et reprit :

« Ce que j'essais de te dire, c'est que je suis et serais incapable de te faire ou de te dire du mal. Cela paraît irréel, mais c'est la vérité. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Est- ce que je peux continuer, ou faut-il que je m'en aille ? »

Hermione ne savait que dire ni que faire. Elle fut tellement surprise par la façon dont Drago avait agit.

« Alors, … tu ne cherches pas à te moquer de moi ?, lui dit-elle timidement.

- Non.

- Explique-moi car là, … je suis perdue .

- Et bien… comment dire… voilà, il y a quelques temps, en fait…non, laisse tomber. »

Il se leva, prit ses affaires et, d'un pas rapide, sortit de la bibliothèque. Hermione eut beau essayer de lui dire quelque chose, il était parti. Elle fit de même, rangea les livres sur les étagères, et sortit. Elle trouva Drago dans le parc, à un endroit qu'elle connaissait puisque c'était là qu'elle était venue s'installer par un bel après midi ensoleillé. Quelque peu étonnée de voir qu'il connaissait le lieu, elle engagea la conversation, en ayant tout de même peur de ce qu'il allait faire.

« Ici, personne ne viendra nous trouver. Alors tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive Drago Malefoy, sinon….sinon, je ne sais pas encore quoi. »

Il sourit de la voir ainsi, à chercher ses mots, et décida de tout lui avouer.

« Promets-moi d'abord que même si tu ne veux pas, tu ne le diras pas à Potter et Weasley, ni à personne d'autre.

- Je te le promets.

- Bien, alors voilà. Tu te souviens l'après midi où tu es venue ici même, pour être seule et réviser ? Et bien, je t'ai vu. J'étais derrière ces fenêtres, là , dit-il en montra du doigt les fenêtres de sa chambre. Je n'ai pas su regarder ailleurs. Là, une idée m'est venue. Je suis aperçu que…

- Tu t'es aperçu de quoi ?

- Et bien … en fait, je crois que mes sentiments vis à vis de toi ont changé… »

C'est ainsi que Drago avoua à Hermione ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Ils discutèrent un long moment. Face à lui, Hermione ne savait comment réagir. Son cœur lui faisait de plus en plus mal dans sa poitrine. Jamais personne encore ne lui avait dit de pareilles choses. Mais elle laissa le garçon continuer.

« Je trouve pas les mots juste pour t'expliquer ce que je ressens réellement à ton égard, Hermione. »

De plus, il l'appelait par son prénom pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Cette marque d'affection la touchait énormément. Elle comprit alors que ses sentiments pour lui avaient aussi changé. Sa haine n'était plus, mais pourquoi son cœur battait-il la chamade en cet instant précis ? Peu à peu, elle se rendit compte qu'elle éprouvait de plus doux sentiments à l'égard du jeune homme qui lui parlait. Elle décida alors de changer.

« Je voudrais aussi te demander, si tu veux bien, et rien ne t'y oblige, d'être ma cavalière pour le bal de noël. »

A la grande surprise du jeune homme, il vit une large sourire se dessiner sur le visage de celle, que désormais, il aimait. Allait-elle acceptait ? Il se le demandait encore.

« Ce serait avec grand plaisir, Drago. »

Elle avait dit oui ! Drago n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Mais il ne savait pas si elle éprouvait la même chose que lui. Peu lui importait pour le moment.

« C'est un immense plaisir que tu me fais, Hermione. Mais comment vont le prendre les autres ? Je veux dire que vont-ils penser en nous voyant ensemble ? »

Il fut surpris par la réponse d'Hermione, qui de toute évidence, se moquait totalement de la réaction des autres élèves.

« Qu'importe la réaction des autres ! La seule chose que j'aimerais que tu fasses, c'est de ne rien dire, à personne, avant le bal. Je ferais de même.

- Comme tu voudras.

- Bon, et bien je crois que … je vais rentrer.

- Je vais attendre quelques minutes, si on nous voit ensemble… tu comprends ?

- Oui, je comprends, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire tout en baissant les yeux. Elle ramassa son sac, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Drago et partit pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Il ne réalisait pas, elle avait accepté d'aller au bal avec lui. Il se croyait sur un nuage. Il attendrait le jour du bal avec impatience. Mais d'ici là, comment devait-il agir avec elle ? Drago ne savait pas quel comportement adopter. Il attendrait qu'elle lui fasse un signe. La patience était une vertu qu'il devrait acquérir.

De son côté, elle avait l'impression de voler. Ses pas la menaient tout droit à la salle commune. Elle aurait pu y aller les yeux fermés. Elle se sentait tellement bien. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela encore. C'était peut être ça, l'amour, la flèche de Cupidon. Dans tous les cas, ça lui plaisait. Elle savait que c'était à elle de faire le second pas. Elle attendrait aussi le jour du bal avec impatience.

A son retour dans la salle commune, Harry et Ron l'attendaient. Ron ne cacha pas son impatience.

« T'étais où ? Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on te cherche et qu'on t'attend ! Tu pourrais nous prévenir si tu vas pas à la bibliothèque !

- Ron, je ne suis en rien forcé de te dire tous mes faits et gestes, est-ce que tu comprends ça ? Je ne te dois rien, alors si j'ai envie d'être seule, j'ai le droit d'aller quelque part sans que tu sois au courant.

- Alors t'étais où ?

- Tu es sourd et idiot, Ronald ? Tu ne m'as pas écouté ?

- Bien sûr que si, je t'écoute quand tu parles.

- Ron, laisse-la tranquille, tu veux ? intervint Harry.

- Oui, c'est ça, laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne veux pas me disputer. »

Hermione se mit à pleurer et sortit de la salle commune en courant. Harry essaya de la rattraper, mais sans succès. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, la jeune fille avait déjà disparue.

« Et tu voudrais qu'elle t'accompagne au bal ? Tu ne sais pas être gentil avec elle. Tu veux toujours tout savoir. Tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça ! »

Ron savait que son ami avait raison. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Hermione était la seule fille, à part sa sœur Ginny, à qui il parlait.

Hermione s'était réfugiée à l'endroit où, quelques minutes plutôt, elle se tenait avec Drago. Elle éclata en sanglots, se sachant seule. Mais elle n'était pas tout à fait seule. Dans sa chambre, Drago s'approcha de la fenêtre pour admirer encore une fois le lieu où il lui avait tout avoué. C'est alors qu'il aperçut quelque chose, une ombre. La nuit s'était installée et il n'arrivait pas à distinguer de quoi il s'agissait. Son cœur lui dit alors qu'il devait aller voir. Il attrapa à la volée sa cape et son écharpe posées sur le fauteuil près de la porte et se précipita à l'extérieur. Arrivé dehors, il s'approchât doucement du lieu dit et découvrit Hermione, effondrée, en larmes. Il s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune fille se blottit contre lui et il passa sa cape sur ses épaules.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours...et que la suite vous plaira aussi. A très vite. Je suis en vacances donc je vais pouvoir publier mons espacé.

Bonne lecture!

Virginialice


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Ne pleure plus

« Il ne comprend rien ! Il fait tout pour me mettre hors de moi, et…

- Là, … c'est fini.

- Il veut toujours tout savoir car il croit avoir une chance avec moi, mais c'est le contraire ! A chaque fois, il s'enfonce un peu plus. J'aimerais tellement qu'il comprenne, et que je retrouve le Ron d'avant les vacances.

- Ainsi, c'est à cause de Weasley que tu pleures. Sèche tes larmes, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il ne mérite pas que de si jolis yeux soient ainsi mouillés pour lui.

- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir.

- Non, je le pense vraiment. C'est une des choses dont je suis sûr.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire pourquoi est-ce que l'on devient ami seulement maintenant ? Enfin, peut être plus, je ne sais pas… »

Le cœur de Malefoy bondit plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle éprouvait la même chose que lui. Elle l'aimait ! Il lui répondit :

« Peut être étais-je trop bête pour le voir, aveugle à tout sentiment ?

- Alors dans ce cas, on est deux. »

Elle s'était calmée, mais restée toujours blotti contre lui.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

- Non, je ne veux pas y retourner. Je sais que, quand je rentrerais, il sera là, à m'attendre, comme chaque fois. Je ne veux pas lui parler.

- Alors que faire ? Il fait trop froid pour rester toute la nuit dehors ! »

Drago savait qu'elle allait refusé ce qu'il lui proposerait. Mais il tenta tout de même.

« Si tu veux, comme je suis préfet, j'ai ma chambre à moi seul. Tu peux venir. »

A son grand étonnement, elle accepta. Ils se relevèrent et entreprirent de rejoindre les appartements de Drago sans que personne ne les voit ensemble. Avant d'entrer dans le château, Drago défit sa cape et son écharpe. Il mit la cape sur les épaules d'Hermione qui le regarda de ses yeux rougits avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Il s'arrêta dans son geste une seconde à peine, puis il enroula l'écharpe autour du cou de la jeune fille. Elle releva la capuche sur sa chevelure et le prit par la main. Sans montrer ce qu'il éprouvait, il l'emmena ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre, pressant le pas à chaque croisement pour ne pas être repérés.

Arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre, la main d'Hermione toujours dans la sienne, Drago prononça le mot de passe. La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Il entra et attira Hermione derrière, juste à temps car Pansy sortait de sa chambre.

« Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » Elle s'approcha de la porte qui était entrouverte.

« Je peux entrer ? J'aimerais qu'on parle toi et moi.

- Non, je n'ai rien à te dire, Pansy. » lui répliqua Drago, sèchement et refermant la porte.

Ils étaient maintenant à l'abri des regards. Hermione défit la cape et l'écharpe de Drago avant d'ôter sa cape et son écharpe à l'effigie des Gryffondors. Elle posa le tout sur le haut dossier du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'installa. Drago était toujours le dos collé à la porte et murmurait un sort afin de bloquer celle-ci car de l'autre côté, Pansy Parkinson tambourinait toujours en l'appelant. Une fois le sort pour bloquer la porte prononcé, il en prononçât un second pour éviter que quiconque puisse entendre ou écouter ce qui se passe dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que personne ne viendrait les dérangeaient, ils vint s'asseoir sur le tapis, au pieds du fauteuil où se trouvait toujours Hermione.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, j'espère que vous aimez toujours... à très vite...

Merci à vous pour vos reviews, désolée, je ne prends pas le temps de répondre...

Virginialice


	6. Chapter 6

Je publie le chapitre suivant un peu plus vite que prévu. Mais vu les reviews qui m'ont été laissé, j'imagine que vous attendez la suite. UN IMMENSE MERCI à lady125, -4181315- pour leurs reviews fidèles à chaque chapitre, et aux autres qui m'encourage à continuer. Bonne lecture!!!

Virginialice

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 6 : Et maintenant ?

La jeune Gryffondor avait le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée. Elle se sentait bien, là, avec lui. Elle se sentait en sécurité, à l'abri de tout. Cette sensation l'apaisait énormément. Elle ne l'aurait pourtant jamais pensé. Lui aussi était bien, près d'elle. Après quelques instants, le jeune homme prit la parole.

« Le mot de passe, c'est 'feuille d'argent'. Tu viens quand tu veux même si je ne suis pas là. Je suis le seul à le connaître, alors si un jour tu viens en mon absence, personne ne te dérangera.

- Merci. »

Elle se leva du fauteuil pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'un ami ou plus, de quelque sur qui compter, sur qui se reposer. Il était prêt à partager cela avec elle. Il pouvait la soutenir, l'aide dans les méandres et tourments de son esprit. Car il savait qu'elle était faible moralement parfois. Elle le regarda et reprit :

« Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Je pense que l'on pourrait dormir. Demain est un autre jour. Tu n'as qu'à dormir dans mon lit, je dormirais sur le fauteuil.

- Non… reste avec moi !

- Mais je ne pars pas, je suis là.

- Je veux dire … ne me laisse pas. » Et elle se blottit contre lui comme lorsqu'ils étaient dehors.

Il comprit alors que la jeune fille avait besoin de sentir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il l'a prit alors dans ses bras. Elle s'appuya contre lui, sentant le cœur du jeune homme qui battait. Elle sourit, paisible. Lorsqu'elle se fut endormie, il se leva, la porta jusqu'au lit, et avec toute la délicatesse possible, la déposa sur le matelas. Quand il voulu se reculait, elle ouvrit les yeux, et elle l'attira vers elle, lui laissant comprendre qu'elle souhaitait qu'il reste. Il se coucha près d'elle, le cœur battant, et la prit de nouveau dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque Hermione s'éveilla, le jour s'était levé. Drago dormait encore. Elle l'observa un instant, puis sans le réveiller, elle se leva, ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre le dortoir des Gryffondors. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne rencontra personne. C'était tout à fait normal puisqu'on était dimanche, le seul jour de la semaine où les élèves pouvaient profiter de faire la grasse matinée. Elle regagna son dortoir, puis son lit dont elle tira les rideaux. Allongée, elle repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle sourit. Elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'il était merveilleux et non méchant et hypocrite. Son ennemi juré était à présent bien plus qu'un ami.

A son tour, Drago s'éveilla. Il cherchât à tâtons la jeune fille avec qui il avait passé la nuit. S'apercevant qu'il ne la trouvait pas, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'il était seul dans cette chambre. Avait-il rêvé ? Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, et elle lui avait laissé un mot sur sa cape. Dès qu'il le vit, il se leva pour le lire.

« Je suis partie avant que le château ne reprenne vie. Merci pour ce que tu as fait. Faisons semblant que rien de ceci ne s'est produit, ce sera notre petit secret. Bises. Hermione »

Drago relut le mot plusieurs fois de suite avant de le ranger là ou personne ne le trouverait. Cependant, il ne savait pas comment agir maintenant. Il s'habilla et rejoignit la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. En arrivant dans la salle, il alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards tout en jettant un rapide coup d'œil à celle des Gryffondors, mais elle n'était pas là. Elle entra peu de temps après qu'il soit arrivé, sans un regard pour personne. Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry. Elle ne voulait pas parler à Ron, lui en voulant encore pour la veille. Ce dernier ne savait ni que faire ni que dire et lança un regard à Harry, un regard qui le suppliait de dire quelque chose.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? murmura alors Harry à l'oreille de son amie.

- Oui, merci Harry. Mais soit gentil, n'essaie pas de rattraper la sottise de Ron, veux-tu ? S'il a quelque chose à me dire, qu'il me le dise.

- Comme tu voudras, miss. »

Il lança alors à l'adresse de Ron, qui en face de lui le regardait toujours :

« Alors, Ron, je crois que tu as quelque chose à dire à Hermione ?

- Euh… Hermione, excuse-moi pour hier soir, je ne… je ne voulais pas te vexer…te froisser.

- Ronald, je t'excuse, mais à l'avenir, tâche de ne plus recommencer, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Comprends-moi, je n'ai pas forcément les mêmes loisirs que toi et Harry. Et j'ai parfois besoin d'être seule. »

Le visage de Ron devint écarlate et il plongea dans son bol. Cela fit sourire la jeune fille. A l'autre bout de la salle, Drago avait observé la scène et fut rassurer de voir Hermione rire avec Ginny, la sœur de Ron. Les choses reprirent leur cours, et personne ne se rendait compte qu'un amour naissait entre deux ennemis jurés par le passé. Pourtant Drago comprenait qu'Hermione pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé, quand en cours de potions que leurs maisons avaient en commun, elle était distraite. Il pouvait aussi lire dans son regard quand il croisait le sien. La seule différence que l'on pouvait noter, était qu'il se trouvait à la bibliothèque au même moment. Quand l'un partait, l'autre le suivait quelques minutes après. Aussi, dans la bibliothèque, ils pouvaient s'échanger quelque regard moins discret qu'à l'accoutumé. Ceci provoquait toujours un sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione, pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago. Elle était tellement belle lorsqu'elle souriait ainsi et baissait les yeux, quelque peu intimidée par le regard de ce jeune homme qu'elle ne pouvait se lasser de regarder. Ils s'apprenaient sans même se parler.

Après quelques jours, dans la salle commune, nos trois Gryffondors parlaient des différents cours. La discussion vint à porter sur le bal de noël qui était prévu deux semaines plus tard.

« Alors, Harry, tu as invité qui au bal ? demanda Ron

- Je demandais à ta sœur de m'accompagner mais elle était déjà prise. Alors j'ai demandé à Cho Chang, et … elle a accepté.

- Ah, … ouais. Et toi Hermione ? Je me demande si quelqu'un t'as demandé de l'accompagner, vu que la dernière fois, ton cavalier n'était pas de l'école. On pourrait peut-être y aller ensemble ? En tout bien tout honneur !

- Désolée, Ron, mais tu te trompes. J'ai déjà été invitée par quelqu'un et … j'ai accepté. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu t'y prends à la dernière minute pour trouver une cavalière !

- Et qui est le prince charmant ?

- Ca, c'est un secret. » répondit-elle sans regarder le garçon, un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Il est tard, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit les garçons !

- Bonne nuit Hermione » répondit Harry. Ron ne répondit pas, encore sous le coup de la nouvelle.

« Tu crois que c'est qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, et je ne cherche pas à le savoir. Mais cela signifie qu'il n'y a pas qu'à toi qu'elle plaît. »

Hermione s'allongea sur son lit après avoir fermé les rideaux et attendit de ne plus entendre de bruit, pour redescendre dans la salle commune. Les garçons étaient allés se coucher. Elle sortit sans faire un bruit. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au bas de l'escalier, dans le hall, elle rabattit sa capuche sur ses cheveux et entreprit de rejoindre la chambre de Drago pour la première fois depuis cette fameuse nuit. Quand elle fut devant la porte, elle murmura le mot de passe et celle ci s'ouvrit. Elle entra et referma vite derrière elle, pour ne pas être vue. Elle trouva Drago endormit dans le fauteuil. Elle détacha sa cape et la laissa tomber sur le sol. La jeune fille s'approcha doucement et, au moment où elle approcha sa main de la joue du jeune homme, celui-ci s'éveilla. Il fut heureux de la voir en face de lui. Il se leva, la prit dans ses bras, puis l'embrassa. C'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait depuis qu'il lui avait avoué son amour. La jeune fille ne se recula pas, acceptant cette première étreinte, savourant quelque peu l'instant.

Après quelques minutes, ils s'assirent sur le tapis. Puis Drago engagea la conversation.

« Je désespérais de ne pas te voir. J'avais peur que tu n'oses pas venir, ou que tu es oublié le mot de passe.

- Je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt. Les garçons étaient toujours avec moi. Mais je n'aurais pas su attendre jusqu'au bal. En parlant du bal, ce soir, Ron m'a demandé de l'accompagner. »

En voyant le regard de Drago, dans lequel elle n'aurait su lire quel sentiment il éprouvait, elle continua :

« Mais, je lui ai dit que j'étais déjà prise. »

Il fut rassurer. Il ne se lassait pas de la regarder. Il apprenait par cœur les traits de son visage. Il ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle. Il savait qu'elle éprouvait la même chose. Elle se blottit contre lui et il la serra dans ses bras comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, le dernier moment qu'ils passaient ensemble, faisant ainsi durer le moment présent. Ce fut Hermione qui interrompit ce silence.

« Dis-moi, je ne connais rien de toi, tes goûts, tes loisirs…

- Et bien, je n'ai qu'un seul loisir pour le moment, te regarder. Moi non plus, je connais rien de toi.

- Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? Moi, c'est le rouge !

- Moi aussi, le rouge.

- Et…

- Il est tard. Si on reportait le jeu des questions à un autre jour ? Tu dors ici cette nuit ? » Il espérait une réponse positive, mais ne savait pas si elle accepterait.

« J'allais justement te demander pour rester ici cette nuit, comme la dernière fois. Je partirais avant le levé du soleil, pour ne pas être repérer.

- D'accord, mais, demain avant de t'enfuir, réveille-moi. »

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, la nuit fut merveilleuse, mais trop courte. Peu avant l'aube, Hermione se réveilla et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Drago, qui ouvrit les yeux. Elle remit sa cape sur ses épaules, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrit la porte ? Drago la prit par la taille et l'embrassa.

« Je vais passer devant, pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a personne. »

Arrivés dans le hall, il l'a laissa s'en aller avec quelques regrets. Il ne savait pas quand ils retrouveraient à nouveau seuls. Lentement, il retourna dans sa chambre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, heureux.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Quand le soir du bal arrive…

Deux semaines passèrent, et, le soir du bal, Drago, devant son miroir, finissait de se préparer. Il ne savait rien de la tenue que porterait sa cavalière. C'était la surprise. Une fois prêt, il sortit de sa chambre et gagna le hall, où, comme lui, les garçons attendaient leurs cavalières. Il aperçut Harry et Ron qui attendaient aussi. Par petits groupes, les filles descendaient et allaient rejoindre leurs cavaliers. Il ne restait plus que quelques garçons. Drago, parmi eux, attendait, de plus en plus impatient.

« Ta cavalière t'as fait faux-bond, Malefoy ? » lui lança Ron

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand elle apparut en haut des escaliers. Elle était magnifique, telle un ange descendu du ciel. Elle portait une robe à bustier dans les tons rouges, sur ses épaules, une étole dans les couleurs de sa robe. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux bouclés, dévoilant ses oreilles auxquelles pendaient des papillons. Elle portait autour du cou le collier assorti aux boucles d'oreilles. Ron resta bouche bée quand il vit Hermione, ébloui par sa beauté, et quand elle se dirigea vers Drago. Elle sourit en voyant son cavalier. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, et elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Sans se quitter du regard, elle prit le bras qu'il lui tendait et, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où avait lieu le bal. Là où ils passaient, tout le monde les regardaient. Le silence les suivait, car tous étaient étonnés surpris. Il l'emmena sur la piste de danse où déjà, plusieurs couples dansaient sur un slow.

Drago prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, tandis qu'elle posait son autre main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ils se mirent ainsi à danser toujours en se regardant, et sans se préoccuper des autres.

Derrière eux, la chanson retentissait, mais elle leurs semblait loin.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on..._

Ils se sentaient bien. Ils étaient ensemble, rien ne comptait plus.

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one_

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

Ils étaient à présent, les seuls à dansaient. Les autres s'étaient arrêtés pour les regardaient.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

Une fois la chanson terminée, il leurs fallut quelques secondes pour s'arrêter. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que tous les regardaient et applaudissaient, Hermione rougit légèrement, par timidité. Drago la prit par la main et l'emmena s'asseoir.

« Tu es ravissante, Hermione.

- Merci, toi aussi Drago.

- Je crois que notre secret n'en ai plus un.

- Il semblerait que nous nous sommes dévoilés.

- Cela te dirait d'aller faire quelques pas dehors ? A l'abri de tous ces regards ?

- Volontier. »

Drago se leva et, tandis qu'Hermione faisait de même, il lui tendit son bras. En sortant, ils entendirent derrière eux les chuchotis et murmures s'élevaient dans la grande salle. Ils savaient que tous parlaient d'eux. Mais cela leurs était complètement égal pour le moment.

Une fois que Hermione fut sortit au bras de Drago, Ron se dirigea vers Harry, à grands pas, abandonnant sa cavalière.

« Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou elle était avec … lui ?

- Non, tu n'as pas rêvé. C'est bien lui son … 'prince'.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Drago ne sera jamais un prince ! Je comprends pas ce qui lui a pris, elle est devenue folle !

- Je ne crois pas. Tu n'avais pas remarqué que, depuis quelques semaines, elle avait changé ?

- Bin, non. En quoi elle a changé selon toi ?

- Je ne sais l'expliquer, mais elle a changé. Retourne vers ta cavalière ou bien elle va s'en aller. »

Un peu furieux de la réponse de Harry, Ron retourna vers sa cavalière qui s'impatientait.

A l'extérieur, les deux amoureux avançait doucement à travers le parc. La nuit était claire. L'un et l'autre n'osait parler. Puis Hermione rompit le silence.

« La nuit est magnifique. Il ne manque plus que la neige, et ce serait un vrai noël !

- Oui, c'est vrai. … On peut arranger ça si tu veux.

- Non, merci. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on soit malade après avoir attraper froid.

- Je voudrais te remercier de m'avoir accompagner, ce soir. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier. Si tu ne m'avais pas invité, je crois que personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait et je ne serais pas venue. Il fait frais, on rentre ?

- Allons-y. »

Cette fois, il l'a pris par la main, bien décidé à ne pas la laisser partir avant la fin de la soirée. Le reste de la soirée se passa tout aussi bien. Drago et Hermione ne se lachèrent pas une seconde, sauf au moment où Harry se dirigea vers eux.

« Malefoy, puis-je te voler ta jolie cavalière le temps d'une danse ? »

Hermione lui adressa un sourire et prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Harry entraîna son amie vers la piste de danse.

« Tu es ravissante, ce soir, Hermione.

- Merci, Harry. C'est gentil.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu viendrais avec lui ce soir…

- Il a changeait ! Il est différent du Malefoy que nous avons connu. Et il est très gentil avec moi.

- Si tu le dis, je te crois. Ron, lui, le prend très mal. Il est là-bas, dans un coin. Il a laissé sa cavalière partir et s'est mis à bouder.

- Il faut qu'il comprenne que, contrairement à lui, … je ne ressens rien à son égard. »

De son côté, Drago ne cessait d'admirer sa chère et tendre. Elle était la plus jolie fille du bal. Il savait qu'un grand nombre d'élèves l'observaient, parlaient de lui, de sa cavalière. Mais cela, il s'en moquait. La chanson terminée, Harry raccompagna Hermione au près de Drago, et, après un baise-main très distingué, retourna vers sa cavalière. Une bonne partie de la soirée s'était écoulée quand la directrice se leva et s'adressa aux élèves.

« Chers élèves, les professeurs et moi-même vous invitons à rejoindre le parc. Une surprise vous y attend. Merci. »

Sans se bousculer, les élèves quittèrent la grande salle, par couple pour la plupart. Drago se leva, et prit Hermione par la main pour sortir. En passant la porte, celle-ci s'arrêta un instant.

« Ron, tu ne vas pas rester là, à bouder toute la soirée ?

- Je fais ce que je veux à ce que je sache.

- Très bien, fais ce qu'il te plaît alors. »

Une fois tous regroupés dehors, après quelques secondes, un magnifique feu d'artifice se produisit. Il était composé de mille couleurs toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Chaque fusée déclenchait un 'oohhh' ou un 'aahhh' d'émerveillement parmi les jeunes. Drago, sentant qu'elle tremblait, prit Hermione dans ses bras. Elle avait froid. Elle tourna alors la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres. Il ne put résister plus longtemps et embrassa sa charmante cavalière. Ils passèrent une soirée inoubliable, ensemble.

A la fin de la soirée, les amoureux eurent du mal à se séparer. Pas seulement Drago et Hermione, mais beaucoup d'autres aussi. Drago raccompagna Hermione jusqu'à l'étage des Gryffondors. Ils trouvèrent un coin où personne ne viendrait les déranger. Ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois avant de se dire au revoir. Leur étreinte sembla durer une éternité. Puis Drago déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione avant de s'en aller avec, néanmoins quelques regrets de devoir la quitter. Elle le regarda partir et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus distinguer sa silhouette. Elle ne rentra pas tout de suite dans la salle commune, et hésita, de peur d'y trouver Ron.

Elle décida alors, sans se faire surprendre, d'aller rejoindre Drago. Tant pis pour ses affaires pour le lendemain, elle se débrouillerait. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas se disputer encore une fois avec Ron et avoir à en souffrir. Ces disputes la déchiraient de plus en plus à chaque fois. Elle préférait passer une bonne nuit dans les bras de son aimé. Elle discuterait avec Ron à un autre moment, quand elle s'en sentirait le courage.

Lorsque Drago entendit le système de la porte se déverrouiller, il bondit sur sa baguette, prêt à attaquer son adversaire. Quand il distingua une mèche de cheveux bouclés, il baissa son arme, comprenant que c'était Hermione qui entrait. Elle parut gêner quand, en se retournant, elle vit qu'il la regardait fixement, avec un sourire narquois.

« Et bien Miss Granger, que faites-vous ici ?

- Je vous dérange peut être M Malefoy ? Bien, je m'en retourne chez moi alors.

- Noonn, attends ! Je plaisantais.

- Moi aussi, gros béta ! »

Après quelques éclats de rire, Hermione reprit :

« Est-ce que … je … peux dormir ici ce soir ? Je n'ai pas très envie de rencontrer Ron et de me disputer encore avec lui. C'est fatiguant et je n'en ai pas la force.

- Bien sûr que tu peux dormir ici ce soir, quelle question !

- Merci…cependant je n'ai ni affaires ni vêtements…

- On va s'arranger. Je dois avoir une chemise à te prêter et pour le rester … attends un peu. »

Après quelques minutes, Drago revint avec toutes les affaires dont Hermione avait besoin. Il avait utilisé l'un des sorts qu'il avait appris durant ses six premières années d'étude à Poudlard, afin d'amener les affaires dont elle avait besoin à lui.

La jeune fille s'endormit, cette nuit là, le sourire aux lèvres, dans les bras de Drago. Elle aurait tout le temps, les jours suivants, de penser à sa façon d'agir maintenant que tout le monde l'avait vu au bras de Drago Malefoy au bal de noël. Et même si il y avait eu des absents, les nouvelles se répandaient vite au château…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voici le chapitre 7, j'espère que cela vous plait toujours... Pour la suite, il vous faudra attendre la semaine prochaine car je n'aurai pas d'ordinateur...

Bisous à tous...

Virginialice

PS: n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews...


	8. Chapter 8

Désolée de poster ce chapitre avec un peu de retard. Merci pour vos reviews au chapitre précédent. Merci aux lectrices fidèles...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 8 : Le bal de noël, une réussite ? 

Dès le lendemain matin, les habitudes reprirent leur cours au château. Cependant, les murmures de la grande salle avaient changé de sujet. Tous parlaient du couple le plus frappant du bal de la veille, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. S'ils avaient été célèbres, ils auraient fait la une de tous les journaux. Les chuchotis s'élevèrent quand Drago et Hermione entrèrent en même temps dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. La jeune fille ne savait où se mettre, sentant tous les regards sur elle et son ami. Celui-ci avançait, la tête haute, affrontant tous les regards qu'il croisait.

Chacun rejoint la table de sa maison. Lorsqu'ils furent assis, la directrice se leva.

« Chers élèves, le bal d'hier soir fut une réussite. Nous avons tous passé une très agréable soirée. Malheureusement, peu d'entre vous ont respecté la demande de vos professeurs et moi même, qui était que les préfets pouvaient choisir leurs cavaliers et cavalières dans la maison de leur choix. Cela insinuait que vous deviez choisir une personne d'une maison différente de la votre. Parmi vous, seul un préfet a respecté notre souhait. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire qui, et c'est pour cela que nous décidé d'accorder à sa maison ainsi qu'à celle de sa cavalière, 50 points. Pour les autres, la prochaine fois, vous y réfléchirez à deux fois. En effet, il y aura une prochaine fois. Nous avons décidé d'organiser un second bal à l'occasion de la Saint Valentin, le 14 février. C'est uniquement une date choisi au hasard. La consigne est la même que précédemment et peut être y aura-t-il encore récompense. Qui sait ? Sur ce, bonne journée. »

Alors Drago se leva, tous le regardèrent. Il se dirigea vers Hermione, la pria de se lever et, lorsqu'elle fut face à lui, il l'embrassa. Tous retinrent leur souffle. Après avoir embrasser son aimée, Drago se dirigea vers la table des professeurs et s'adressa à tous, Hermione toujours debout près de sa table, rougissait et baissait de plu en plus la tête.

« L'amour peut rendre aveugle. Vous connaissez tous cette phrase. Il peut aussi nous montrer que nous avons tort parfois. Il m'a montré que je m'étais trompé sur une personne parmi nous. Je sais que j'ai été méchant avec elle. Sauras-t-elle oublié et me pardonné ? Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais aussi vous demander de ne pas me regarder comme une bête de cirque. J'ai rencontré la personne la plus merveilleuse au monde. Je ne voudrais la perdre par votre faute. Je vous remercie de me comprendre. Vous feriez de même à ma place. »

Il descendit l'estrade et retourna près de sa bien aimée à qui il murmura :

« Je suis désolé de te faire tant rougir aujourd'hui. »

La jeune fille déposa un baiser sur la joue de Drago avant de se rasseoir et de prendre son petit déjeuner. Il s'en retourna à sa place pour faire de même. Il fallut quelques instants aux autres pour reprendre leurs esprits.

Après quelques jours, Ron adressa enfin la paroles à Hermione, pour la première fois depuis le bal. Ils étaient tous deux avec Harry dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Les autres élèves étaient dispersés un peu partout dans le château ou dans leurs familles pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

« Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi Ron ?

- Je sais pas….. pourquoi lui, par exemple ? Tu nous as trahi Hermione !

- Tu te sens trahi, Ron. Moi, non. Hermione fait ce qu'elle veut.

- Ron, je veux bien répondre à tes questions. Mais peut-on en discuter calmement, s'il te plaît ? Pour répondre à ta première question, pourquoi lui ? Et bien parce que l'amour, ça ne se commande pas. Parce que le coup de foudre, ça existe, même si tu n'en es peut être pas convaincu.

- Je sais très bien que cela existe. Je suis pas aussi stupide que ça !

- Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre ce qui m'arrive et être heureux pour moi plutôt que de me faire la tête comme tu le fais ?

- Parce que … tu peux pas comprendre… enfin si, mais non…

- Si tu as quelque chose à me dire Ron, dis-le moi, dit Hermione toujours aussi calmement pour ne pas énerver son ami. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle continua.

- Si, pour le bal de noël, tu m'avais demandé tout de suite de t'accompagner, j'aurais accepté. Mais tu as attendu. Et quand nous en avons discuté, j'ai eu l'impression d'être ton choix de dernière minute, parce que tu n'avais personne d'autre en vue. Mets-toi à ma place. Essaye de comprendre ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? C'était assez humiliant.

- De toute façon, 'il' te l'avait déjà demander… »

Ils discutèrent ainsi, sans se disputer, pendant près d'une heure et demie. Ron faisait tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas fâcher son amie. Il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi il se sentait trahi.

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas compliqué de s'expliquer sans s'énerver. J'espère que tu me comprends, Ron. Ton amitié m'est précieuse, comme celle de Harry.

- Oué

- J'espère que tu m'inviteras quand même à une danse au prochain bal, lui dit-elle en souriant. » Il ne répondit pas, un peu gêner.

Les semaines passèrent et se ressemblèrent toutes. Drago et Hermione se retrouvaient à la bibliothèque où ils travaillaient les cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Drago avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle sentait son regard posait sur tous ses gestes. Elle l'aimait mais, elle était mal à l'aise face à la réaction des autres élèves. Elle aurait préféré que leur histoire reste un secret, cela lui semblait plus romantique.

Les jours passèrent ainsi, puis ils devinrent semaine. Les vacances terminées, le château retrouva tous ses élèves et les cours reprirent. Les élèves retrouvèrent leur rythme et leurs habitudes.

Le mois de janvier s'écoula sans un incident, une dispute ou autre. Vint alors le mois de février et le redouté jour de la Saint Valentin avec le bal qui était prévu. Hermione et Drago iraient de nouveau ensemble à ce second bal. Ils espéraient tous deux passer un aussi agréable moment que la première fois ! Parmi les autres élèves, c'était quelque peu la cohue. Très peu de garçons avaient invité leur cavalière. Harry, lui, avait une nouvelle fois invité Cho Chang. Elle n'était dans la même maison que lui, alors il respectait la règle, même si il n'était pas préfet. Ron, quant à lui, n'avait pas trouver de cavalière.

« Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec les filles ! La seule avec qui je n'avais pas peur est déjà prise et on est dans la même maison.

- Qui ? dit Harry en relevant la tête

- Hermione, idiot ! Je ne sais pas qui inviter !

- Pourtant, moi je sais.

- Qui ??

- Bin, tu l'as pas remarqué, mais… il y a une fille de Serdaigle qui n'arrête pas de te regarder, et quand tu passes près d'elle, elle devient toute rouge. Tu devrais l'inviter.

- Il faut d'abord que je sache qui c'est.

- Mais si, une blonde avec de longs cheveux un peu bouclés, elle est toujours avec Cho. Tu vois qui ?

- Euh……. Ah oui, elle ! Tu rigoles ? Elle est bien trop jolie pour moi. Elle…

- Tu disais déjà ça pour Hermione et tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? Alors, hésite pas, sinon elle va te filer entre les doigts, elle aussi.

- Ouais, t'as raison. »

Le lendemain, Ron alla inviter la Serdaigle. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se décider à aller la voir. A son grand étonnement, elle accepta. Ils discutèrent un peu. Elle s'appelait Cathialine et était l'amie de Cho depuis l'enfance. Avant de rejoindre son amie pour aller en cours, Cathialine déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ron. Celui-ci devint rouge écarlate. Hermione et Harry avaient observé la scène depuis la table des Gryffondors. Ils durent se retenir d'éclater de rire quand Ron vint les retrouver.

« On dirait qu'elle te plaît, Ronald. » lui lança Hermione, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Bin….. ouais » répondit-il, un peu hagard.

« Je vous laisse, je dois passer à la bibliothèque. A plus tard les garçons. »

Les deux garçons savaient bien que lorsque Hermione devait aller à la bibliothèque, ce n'était pas forcément pour travailler. Elle avait un nouveau loisir.


	9. Chapter 9

Excusez mon retard, mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire (les résultats de mon concours , les réinscriptions...) et je bosse en intérim depuis le 2 juillet. Je trouve que ma fic "s'essouffle" un peu. Mais vu que je l'ai entièrement écrite (et oui, tous les chapitres sont finis) je vais la poster jusqu'au bout tout de même. Merci pour vos reviews...

Chapitre 9 : Quand une lettre vient tout changer…

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand elle fut sortie, elle sentit quelque chose agripper son bras et l'attirer. Elle se retrouva derrière le battant de la porte, dans les bras de Drago. Celui-ci devait l'attendre à la bibliothèque, mais apparemment, il n'avait pas eu assez de patience.

« Je n'en pouvais plus de t'attendre. Tu as du temps libre, là, tout de suite ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

- Alors suis-moi. »

Sans mot dire, Hermione suivit Drago jusqu'à ses appartements. Une fois tous deux à l'intérieur, il verrouilla la porte et l'ensorcela afin que personne ne puisse les déranger. Il ensorcela aussi la pièce pour qu'on ne puisse pas entendre ce qu'il s'y passait et tira les rideaux des fenêtres. Après cela, il s'approcha de Hermione et lui dit :

« J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère, aujourd'hui. Dans cette lettre, elle m'explique, grâce à un code qu'elle et moi sommes les seuls à comprendre, que Voldemort est venu la voir. Il me cherchait. Il a dit qu'où que je sois, il me trouverait et que je devais accomplir ma destinée. »

Hermione, un peu abasourdie d'entendre ce nom, ne comprenait pas tout.

« Ta destinée ?

- Oui. J'étais censé prendre la place de mon père auprès de Voldemort, cette année. Mais j'ai changé. Je ne veux pas que cela se produise. Je ne suis plus le Drago méchant, près à faire du mal, à faire souffrir. Tu me crois, n'est ce pas ? Il faut que tu m'aides.

- Mais, … comment ? C'est impossible ! Il faut aller en parler à Mac Gonagall. Elle saura quoi faire. Elle pourra nous aider. Je ne vais pas te laisser dans cette situation. Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Voyant que le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena vers la porte.

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu veux que je t'aide, alors je vais t'aider. Mais seule, je ne peux rien faire. »

Le jeune homme déverrouilla alors la porte et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice. A cette heure matinale, elle devait s'y trouver. Ils parcoururent le château en quatrième vitesse, montant les marches d'escalier en courant. Arrivée face à la gargouille, Hermione prononça le mot de passe et l'escalier menant au bureau apparu. Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre pour gagner le temps qui leur était maintenant si précieux. Hermione toqua et attendit la réponse de Mac Gonagall. Celle-ci vint ouvrir la porte et fut surprise de trouver Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, main dans la main, devant son bureau.

« Mademoiselle Granger ? Monsieur Malefoy ? Que faites-vous ici?

- Madame la directrice, c'est très important. Nous avons besoin de votre aide. Drago, je veux dire Monsieur Malefoy vient de m'expliquer quelque chose de très important, de très grave. Il en va de sa survie et il requière mon aide. Cependant, seule, je ne peux rien faire. Il va vous expliquer ce qu'il en est.»

Elle se tourna vers Drago et lui lança un regard de soutien. La directrice reprit.

« Je vous en prie entrer tous deux. Monsieur Malefoy, je vous écoute. »

Drago entreprit alors de raconter dans les moindres détails, la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne lâchait la main d'Hermione que pour faire certains gestes dans son récit. La directrice nota ce détail dans le comportement du jeune homme. Cela avait son importance. Elle remarqua aussi que la jeune fille ne la quittait pas du regard. Un regard qui s'emplissait de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. A la fin du récit, Hermione prit la parole.

« Vous comprenez, madame, il faut aider Monsieur Malefoy. Seule, je ne peux rien faire.

- Rassurez-vous Mademoiselle Granger, nous allons faire tout notre possible pour aider Monsieur Malefoy. La tâche s'annonce difficile mais nous parviendrons à faire quelque chose. Pour le moment, je vais vous signer un document qu'il vous faudra présenter à tous vos porfesseurs. Ce document vous permet d'assister aux mêmes cours pour que vous puissiez avoir un œil sur lui en permanence. Monsieur Malefoy, nous allons remettre en cause le choix du choixpeaux. Il semblerait que celui-ci doive être reconsulté. Lors du souper, ce soir, nous annoncerons à tous ce qu'il va se passer pour vous, afin que personne ne puisse penser à une supercherie de notre part. Pour le moment, une journée de cours vous attend tous les deux. Vous devez agir comme si rien n'était u n'allait arrivé. »

La journée passa très vite. Drago suivait les mêmes cours que les Gryffondors, qui pour la plupart le regardaient avec curiosité, se demandant pourquoi un Serpentard assisté à leurs cours. Cependant, sa présence ne les perturbait pas plus qu'autre chose. Arriva l'heure du souper où tous auraient enfin les réponses à leurs questions. La directrice se leva et prit la parole.

« Chers élèves, un tel fait ne s'est produit que peu de fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Ce soir, nous allons, pour l'un de vos camarades, remettre en question le choix du choixpeaux. Ceci a lieu devant vous afin de trouver les mêmes conditions qu'à votre entrée dans cette école. C'est pour Monsieur Malefoy, que nous avons décidé, vos professeurs et moi, de remettre en question le choix de sa maison. Cela nous permettra peut être de l'aider. En effet Monsieur Malefoy a besoin de notre aide et de notre soutien. En voici les explications. Tout d'abord… »

La directrice commença alors un long récit, avec cependant, quelques détails supprimés pour ne pas effrayer les élèves, de la situation de Drago. Les élèves écoutaient dans le calme le plus complet. Seuls deux d'entre eux ne regardaient pas Mac Gonagall. Il s'agissait de Drago et Hermione qui ne cessaient de se regarder. Il dut la lâcher du regard quand la directrice l'appelât. Il s'approcha et devant tous les élèves, pris place sous le choixpeaux. Celui-ci prit alors vie et commença à parler.

« Hummm… c'est intéressant… Je vois que mon choix est remis en question… et … c'est la bonne solution. C'est étonnant … ce changement que je vois dans votre tête… Sans hésitation, je dirais aujourd'hui pour ce jeune homme, … qui visiblement à beaucoup changé … »

Tous retinrent leur souffle, Hermione se leva. Elle savait que si le choixpeaux changeait Drago de maison, celui-ci ne risquerait plus le danger qui le menaçait. Voldemort ne pourrait plus lui imposait de prendre place auprès de lui. Du moins, elle le pensait. Elle ferma les yeux quand le choixpeaux s'écria :

« GRYFFONDOR !!! »

Elle n'y croyait pas. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Ils étaient réunis. Personne ne pourrait les empêcher de s'aimer maintenant. Et on ne ferait plus attention à la différence entre eux puisqu'elle n'existait plus.

« Bien Monsieur Malefoy, nous voilà fixés. Vous avez bel et bien changé. Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir chez les Gryffondors. Vous allez… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Drago s'était déjà levé. Hermione et lui couraient presque l'un vers l'autre. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra comme jamais, cachant son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille. Cette étreinte ressemblait à la première depuis un temps infini. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes, des larmes de bonheur. A la table des Gryffondors, des élèves s'étaient levés et applaudissaient l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre dans leur maison. Quelque uns s'approchaient pour venir féliciter le jeune homme. Harry, le premier lui serra la main. Derrière lui, se tenait Ron.

« Un nouveau départ. Enchanté, Malefoy.

- Merci Potter. Ami ?

- Ami ! »

La directrice se dirigea alors vers la table des Gryffondors pour saluer le nouvel arrivant dans sa maison.

« Monsieur Malefoy, qui aurait cru que vous changeriez à ce point ? Les autres professeurs et moi ne regrettons pas d'avoir remis en doute la décision du choixpeaux vous concernant. Cependant, vous n'êtes peut être pas totalement sauver. Nous ne savons comment IL va réagir lorsqu'il l'apprendra…

- Madame la directrice, je ne sais comment vous remerciez d'avoir fait cette exception pour moi. Il est vrai que je n'aurais jamais cru avoir changé à ce point. Mais j'en suis infiniment heureux.

- Les Gryffondors, rendez-vous dans la salle commune après le repas. Les autres maisons, il en est de même pour vous, vos professeurs respectifs ont quelque chose à vous expliquer. Monsieur Malefoy, Mademoiselle Granger et moi allons vous accompagner pour prendre vos affaires et vous installer dans votre nouvelle chambre. Vous restez cependant préfet des Serpentards jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

Drago s'avança alors, prenant Hermione par la main. Mac Gonagall les suivait. Arrivé devant la porte de la pièce qui était désormais son ancienne chambre, Drago la déverrouilla et tous trois entrèrent et commencèrent à emballer les affaires du jeune homme. Une fois le tout emballé, ils montèrent et rejoignirent la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils posèrent les cartons et valises dans un coin. La directrice s'adressa alors aux élèves.

« Chers élèves, nous accueillons parmi nous Drago Malefoy. L'opinion du choixpeaux magique concernant Monsieur Malefoy a été remis en question ce soir car celui-ci courait un grave danger en restant chez les Serpentards. Maintenant qu'il est parmi nous, espérons que tout ira pour le mieux. Il intègrera donc la chambre qui était jusqu'alors inoccupée, et je vous demande d'être indulgent avec lui. Monsieur Malefoy a changé, il vous faut réapprendre à le connaître. Sur ce, bonne soirée. »

Hermione et Drago montèrent les affaires du jeune homme avant que les autres ne viennent le submerger de questions. Harry se joignit à eux et les aida. Seul Ron resta dans son coin. Il voyait en Drago un rival qu'il aurait du mal à accueillir. Il lui faudrait cependant accepter son arrivée chez les Gryffondors. Une fois dans la chambre qui avait été jusque là, inoccupée, ils rangèrent du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient toutes les affaires, vêtements et autres, puis Harry s'adressa à Drago.

« Est-ce que tu acceptes de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe réellement ? Je me doute que Mac Go ne nous a pas tout dit.

- C'est vrai Potter, je veux dire Harry. La vérité est que, j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère me disant que Voldemort était venu la voir et… il me cherchait. Dans l'ordre des choses, je devais cette année, prendre la place de mon père auprès du seigneur noir. Mais quelque chose m'a changé. Je dirais que ton amie ici présente en est un peu responsable. Bref, je lui en ai parlé et nous sommes allés voir Mac Go. Tu connais la suite. J'espère qu'il ne viendra plus me chercher maintenant. Mon destin a changé ce soir. Du moins je l'espère. Je ne veux pas réaliser le destin qui m'a été tracé.

- Il reste pourtant une menace pour nous. Bon, je vous laisse finir à deux. Je vais voir Ron.

- Merci pour ce que tu as fait….

- Pas de quoi ! »

Harry trouva Ron, seul dans la salle commune.

« Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi maintenant ?

- Arrête, Ron. Je fais cela uniquement pour voir Hermione heureuse. Et tu devrais en faire autant. Elle est notre amie, nous devons la soutenir. Et je sais que notre amitié lui est très précieuse. Alors arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête.

- Moué, peut être. »

A l'étage, nos deux amoureux étaient toujours ensemble, en train de finir de ranger les affaires de Drago.

« Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ? Je me sens un peu perdu ici. Tout change pour moi.

- Bien sûr que je reste. C'est vrai que c'est un changement radical. Mais, maintenant…

- … plus rien ne peut nous séparer.

- Oui. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit par la taille et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je t'aime. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle lui répondit :

« Moi aussi, … je t'aime »


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Toi et moi, pour l'éternité… 

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de tout ranger, Hermione alla chercher ce dont elle avait besoin dans son dortoir, puis rejoignit Drago. Ils passèrent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient bien. A son réveil, Hermione regarda Drago dormir. Elle aurait pu rester là pour toujours. Cependant les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il lui sourit.

« Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

- Bien dormi ?

- Mieux que jamais ! Et toi ?

- Pareil ! On doit se lever maintenant. Sinon, nous allons être en retard. Tu ne voudrais pas arriver en retard à ton premier cour de Gryffondor ?

- Non.

- Alors, allez debout. »

Elle s'assit et repoussa toutes les couvertures au pieds du lit. Elle se leva malgré le bras de Drago qui la retenait.

« Je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain ? L'avantage de cette chambre est qu'elle a une salle de bain privée.

- Bien sûr.

- Merci. A tout de suite. »

Drago se leva à son tour, et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il regarda alors le parc. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau. Le temps semblait agréable aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que de nouveaux vêtements lui avaient été transmis. Il rangea ceux à l'effigie de Serpentard dans un placard. Ils ne lui étaient plus d'aucune utilité. Hermione sortit de la salle de bain et, en passant devant lui, l'embrassa. Puis elle alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils afin de pouvoir enfiler ses collants et ses chaussures. Drago fila sous la douche, se dépêcha afin de pouvoir avoir encore quelques minutes avant les cours, avec elle. Elle l'aida à faire le nœud de sa cravate, un peu gauche car elle ressentit un étrange sentiment en le voyant portant le symbole et les couleurs des Gryffondors. Ce sentiment, lui semblait-il, n'était autre que de la joie, mélangée à un immense bonheur. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle même, que c'était lui. C'était lui l'homme de sa vie. Mais jamais elle ne lui dirait, par peur de le perdre.

Une fois habillé, Drago la serra dans ses bras, respira la douce odeur de ses cheveux, encore un peu humide. Pour la première fois, il aimait vraiment. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait aimé une fille ainsi. Il aurait tout donné pour elle. Il aurait même tué pour celle, que quelques mois plus tôt, il considérait encore comme une ennemie. Il regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé. Il savait que, souvent, il avait été méchant avec elle. Et aujourd'hui, mais aussi depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle semblait avoir tout oublier.

« Rien ne peut plus nous séparer maintenant…, lui dit-il alors tendrement au creux de l'oreille.

- Non, rien …

- Toi et moi, … pour l'éternité… »

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle le savait, ils ressentaient autant d'amour l'un que l'autre. Ils avaient l'éternité pour se le montrer.

« Il est l'heure je crois …

- Alors, allons-y. Tu me guides ?

- Bien sûr… »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et tous deux quittèrent la salle commune des Gryffondors.

La matinée passa très vite. Ils avaient passé tous les cours l'un à côté de l'autre. Mais, à midi, ils furent convoqués dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle vint leur ouvrir la porte, la mine sombre. Drago entra le premier, et crut mourir quand il reconnut la personne allongée sur le divan de la pièce. L'infirmière était penché sur cette personne. Il s'approcha et, pour la première fois, laissa couler ses larmes quand ses doutes furent confirmés. Sur le divan, se trouvait sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy, dans un mauvais état. Il la prit dans ses bras. Madame Malefoy reconnut son fils et lui sourit faiblement.

« Drago … mon fils … mon unique enfant… Tu as bien changé… Je suis fière de toi, mon fils… Tu feras de grandes choses dans cette nouvelle maison. Madame Mac Gonagall m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé. Mon fils… N'oublie jamais que je t'aime…

- Maman, je t'aime aussi, je te vengerais, … je t'en fait le serment. Il paiera ce qu'il t'a fait…

- Ma chère amie, prenez bien soins de mon fils, il aura besoin de vous…, dit-elle à Hermione qui se tenait au pieds du divan.

- Oui madame

- Vous êtes tellement belle, … Drago ne m'avait pas menti…

- Maman, … tu auras tout le temps d'apprendre à la connaître, elle est formidable, tu verras…

- Je l'espère mon fils… »

La mère de Drago avait été torturé par Voldemort. Des marques s'étalaient sur tout son corps. Des marques ensanglantées. Elle respirait faiblement, malgré les multiples contusions visibles. Madame Pomfresh avait diagnostiqué de nombreuses fractures et contusions, ainsi que beaucoup de plaies et entailles plus ou moins profondes. Elle ne pouvait soigner tout cela. C'est pourquoi Madame Malefoy allait être transférer à Sainte Mangouste. Ses chances de survie étaient faibles, mais elles existaient.

« Maman, tu dois te battre et survivre … j'ai besoin de toi… Je ne peux vivre sans toi… Ne m'abandonne pas… Je t'en supplie…

- Je me battrais mon fils … mais rien n'est sûr …

- Monsieur Malefoy, elle doit partir maintenant. »

Drago déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa mère, et rejoignit Hermione qu'il serra contre lui. Il promit à sa mère de venir la voir avec Hermione, pour qu'elles apprennent à se connaître. Madame Malefoy sourit, le visage paisible et se laissa emmener.

« Monsieur Malefoy, nous l'avons trouvé ce matin devant la porte. Elle a réussi à venir jusqu'ici. Elle va s'en sortir ne vous en fait pas… » dit alors la directrice à Drago.

« Vous devez cependant garder cet incident pour vous. Nous ne devons pas céder à la panique. Mais si il attaque, nous serons prêt !

- Oui, … je vengerais ma mère. Il me le paiera… »

Drago et Hermione retournèrent en cours. Hermione voyait bien que Drago n'était pas concentré. Il ne pensait qu'à sa mère et espérait lui rendre visite le plus vite possible. Il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il s'était produit. Au fond, il s'en voulait. Il savait que s'il avait accepté son destin, s'il n'avait rien dit et suivi le chemin qui lui avait été tracé, s'il n'était pas tombé éperdument amoureux, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il serait toujours un Serpentard, prêt à prendre sa place auprès du seigneur des ténèbres. Sa mère ne serait pas entre la vie et la mort, sur un lit d'hôpital.

Il ne pouvait remonter le temps. Enfin, cela était possible, mais il ne le voulait pas. Il avait une chance de combattre et, il l'espérait, de vaincre Voldemort. Il ne laisserait pas cette chance passée. C'était la chance de sa vie. Il pourrait enfin tracer son propre chemin.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient dans la chambre de Drago, Hermione, après mûres réflexions, ne put s'empêcher de parler.

« Tu sais que s'il attaque, nous serons tous avec toi, Harry, Ron, moi, Ginny, et tout les autres… On a tous le même but, se débarrasser de lui. Pour que les générations futures ne vivent pas dans la même crainte que nous, on est tous prêt à se battre, et même y laisser la vie s'il le faut…

- C'est gentil… Je sais qu'il va tenter quelque chose, je le sens. Il va essayer de me récupérer…Mais il n'y arrivera pas…Je te promets que nous vaincrons ensemble. Rien ne pourra plus nous séparer. Je me battrais pour toi, la fille qui a touché mon cœur, et pour ma mère.

- Toi et moi … pour l'éternité…

- Pour l'éternité… Je t'aime Hermione Granger.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Drago Malefoy. Pour parler d'un sujet plus gai, comment vas-tu t'habiller pour notre soirée de la saint Valentin ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je t'avouerais que je n'y avais pas encore pensé.

- Nan, je plaisante, peut importe comment tu seras habillé, puisque l'on sera ensemble. »

La discussion tourna à la rigolade. Hermione était contente de voir Drago se détendre un peu. Depuis le jour où l'on avait trouvé sa mère sur les marches de Poudlard, Drago semblait stresser, et préoccuper.

La semaine suivante, Drago eut la permission d'aller voir sa mère à Sainte Mangouste. Elle commençait à remonter la pente, doucement. Les médecins avaient cru pendant quelques jours qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Cependant, ils comprirent très vite que Madame Malefoy se battait pour vivre, se battait pour quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Lorsqu'ils virent Drago arrivé, ils comprirent qu'elle se battait pour son fils.

En arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre, Drago ne put l'ouvrir. Il avait peur. Il avait peur de voir dans quel état se trouver sa mère. On ne lui avait rien dit, rien expliqué. Il ne savait rien. Hermione, qui l'avait accompagné, passa alors devant et ouvrit la porte.

« Vas-y, j'attendrais que tu m'appelles. Je sais que tu as besoin d'être seul avec ta mère un moment. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra. »

Avec un regard compatissant, elle lui sourit, lui donnant toute la force dont elle était capable. Comme lui, elle ne savait pas dans quel état se trouvait madame Malefoy. Cependant, elle se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas trop mal, puisqu'on n'avait pas appelé Drago avant, pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Il s'avança alors et referma la porte derrière lui. Narcissa Malefoy était assise sur son lit, souriante. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait.

« Maman ?

- Drago, mon fils. J'attendais ta visite avec beaucoup d'impatience. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, mon fils. … Tu n'es pas venu avec ton amie ?

- Si, euh … elle est dehors. Elle voulait d'abord que je passe quelques instants avec toi. Maman, j'ai eu tellement peur de ne jamais te revoir.

- Tu m'as demandé de me battre pour apprendre à connaître ton amie, alors je l'ai fais. J'ai trop longtemps accepté le mode de vie de ton père. Aujourd'hui, il n'est pas là pour me dire ce que je dois faire et comment agir. Je fais ce que bon me semble.

- …, Drago baissa les yeux, ému.

- Je voulais te revoir mon fils, … je n'ai plus que toi maintenant… Fais donc entrer ton amie. Ne la laisse pas seule dans le couloir. »

Drago s'avança pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras, et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Puis il alla chercher Hermione.

« Bonjour Madame Malefoy. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bonjour Mademoiselle. Très bien, merci. Je vous remercie d'avoir accompagner Drago. C'est très gentil. Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai oublié votre prénom.

- C'est Hermione, madame.

- Alors Hermione, appelez-moi Narcissa. »

Après quelques instants, voyant que la jeune fille n'était pas très à l'aise, elle reprit, en regardant Drago.

« Drago m'a raconté tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui. Vous devez être quelqu'un de formidable.

- Merci beaucoup, madame. »

Drago et Hermione passèrent le reste de l'après midi avec Narcissa Malefoy. Ils discutèrent de tout, de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps. Ceci fit du bien à Narcissa, et lui changea les idées. Drago était soulagé de voir sa mère rire et de savoir qu'elle était à présent hors de danger. Désormais, sa préoccupation était d'être prêt quand il attaquerait.


	11. Chapter 11

Salut salut!! Bon, voilà, je sais que les publications ne sont pas régulières... Sorry... Et, là, je décide de vous poster 2chapitres d'un coup!! Et oui, c'est en attendant que je rentre de vacances... Je pars demain... J'espère que cela vous plaira... Merci à ceux qui continuent de me laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre...

Et n'oubliez pas d'en laisser encore et toujours, ça fait plaisir de savoir que des gens aiment ce que l'on écrit...

A +

Virginialice

Chapitre 11 : Notre première Saint Valentin

Depuis quelques jours, le château est en ébullition. Tous les amoureux préparent leur soirée de la Saint Valentin. Mais nombreux étaient ceux qui passeraient la Saint Valentin en solo.

Drago et Hermione devaient se retrouver au bas du grand escalier, ce soir-là. Comme bon nombre des élèves, ils avaient décidé d'aller passer la soirée à Pré au lard. Drago avait également prévu d'offrir un petit cadeau à Hermione, pour leur première Saint Valentin. Il se rendit compte en l'attendant, qu'en fait il avait déjà ressenti quelque chose pour elle lorsqu'il l'avait vu descendre ce même escalier, et qu'elle avait rejoint Victor Krum. Il était alors trop aveugle pour s'en rendre compte. De plus, il ne s'en apercevait que maintenant, alors qu'il était, une fois de plus, le dernier à attendre sa Valentine. Elle, dans la salle de bain des filles Gryffondors, était stressée. Elle se trouvait horrible dans cette robe, pourtant toute simple. Elle n'arrivait pas à attacher ses cheveux, … Rien n'allait. Ginny essayait de l'aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais en vain. Elle finit par abandonner, et laissa Hermione seule. Au dernier moment, Hermione fila dans sa chambre, ôta sa robe et enfila un jean et le premier pull qui lui tomba sous la main.

Lorsqu'elle apparut en haut de l'escalier, il n'y croyait plus. Elle se dépêcha de descendre, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et s'excusa de son retard. Elle ne regretta pas d'avoir changer de vêtements car il était habillé tout simplement comme elle.

Il remarqua qu'elle avait opté pour le jan et le pull, qu'elle ne portait ni bijoux, ni maquillage. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés sur le côté, et reposaient sur son cou. Elle semblait intimidée, par quoi il ne le savait pas. Peut être était-ce lui qui l'intimidait ainsi ?

« Est-ce que ça va ? On dirait que je te fais peur ?

- Oui ça va, merci.

- Tu es ravissante.

- Merci… Bonsoir Harry.

- Hermione … Drago...

- Harry, dit alors Hermione, tu n'es pas avec Ron ?

- Non. Nous sommes venu attendre nos cavalières ensemble puis je l'ai perdu. Je ne sais pas où il a bien pu allé…

- Ta robe est très jolie Cho, dit Hermione, elle te va très bien. »

Cho Chang se tenait au bras de Harry. Elle remercia Hermione d'un signe de tête. Elle portait une longue robe dans un style asiatique, avec de longues manches, de couleur ivoire. Elle avait attaché dans ses longs cheveux noirs, et parsemait de petites fleurs couleurs pastelles .

Tout à coup, Ron surgit devant les deux couples. Il ne paressait pas dans son état normal. Ils eurent confirmation quand il se mit à parler. Il sentait très fort l'alcool. Il s'adressa à Hermione.

« C'est avec moi que … tu devrais être… moi … pas cette sale fouine… Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Hin ? Moi, je t'aime … tu entends ? Je t'aime ! Et toi, tu ne me regardes même pas !

- Ron, ça suffit, intervint Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu as bu ?

- Rien du tout. J'ai pas bu. Et pis, fout-moi la paix ! C'est à elle que je parle, dit-il en montrant Hermione du doigt.

- Ron…

- Alors ? Tu ne dis rien ? Miss parfaite ? Miss je-sais-tout n'a pas la réponse cette fois-ci !

- Weasley, ça suffit maintenant, dit Drago en se mettant devant Hermione comme pour la protéger.

- Finalement, … tu n'en vaux pas la peine… tu me dégoûtes !!! Tu n'es peut être pas la fille que tu montres…et que je croyais aimer … »

A la fin, il hurlait presque. Hermione s'était accroché à la veste de Drago. Il sentait bien qu'elle tremblait. Lorque Ron fut parti, il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra fort, tentant de la réconforter. Il savait bien que cet incident blessait profondément la jeune fille. Elle se blottit contre lui, retint ses larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir.

« Ne t'en fais pas. C'est fini. Il est parti. Je pense qu'on ne le reverra pas ce soir… Chut … Là, c'est fini… » lui murmura-t-il. Il sentit que peu à peu, elle se décrispait. D'une main, il lui releva doucement la tête pour qu'elle le regarde, de l'autre, il repoussa les cheveux de son visage. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui dire, en esquissant un sourire :

« Ne pleures pas. C'est fini. »

Pour seule réponse, elle lui sourit timidement avant de se blottir à nouveau contre son torse. Elle avait besoin du réconfort qu'il lui apportait. Avant, jamais personne n'était là pour la consoler dans les moments difficiles. Harry essaya d'apporter son soutien aussi à son amie en la regardant. Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, il sourit. Un sourire plein de compassion, de tendresse et d'amitié. Cho, elle, ne sachant comment agir, proposa à Hermione d'aller se refaire une beauté, avant de partir. Celle accepta et se laissa emmener par la Serdaigle.

Les deux filles revinrent peu de temps après. Les deux couples passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble à discuter, rire … Harry découvrit alors un autre Drago. Un Drago simple, gentil, attentionné envers son amie. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son ennemi changerait à ce point. Ils avaient finalement, plus de points communs que ce qu'il pensait. Dommage que Ron n'ait pas été là et n'ait pas accepté de changer comme lui. Ils passèrent une formidable soirée dans les rues de Pré au lard.

Ron, lui, était dans son lit, il ruminait. Il se retenait d'aller le chercher et de lui mettre une bonne raclée. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre du même coup l'amitié d'Hermione, malgré toute la colère qu'il ressentait.

Harry, Cho, Drago et Hermione rentrèrent tard au château. Ils rentrèrent en courant car il pleuvait des cordes. Ils se dirent au revoir devant la grande porte. Puis Harry raccompagna Cho à sa salle commune.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre12 : Un événement pas si inattendu…

« J'ai … quelque chose pour toi… pour notre … première Saint Valentin. »dit Drago

Il sortit alors de l'une de ses poches, un long coffret de velours rouge. Il le tendit à Hermione. Un peu surprise, elle le prit, rougissant légèrement, et s'avança pour l'embrasser. Elle ouvrit le coffret, les mains tremblantes. Le contenu du coffret se refléta dans son regard qui s'emplissait de larmes. Ce coffret contenait un collier. C'était une chaîne toute simple en argent à laquelle était accroché un pendentif en forme de cœur sur lequel était gravé « Toi et moi pour l'éternité ».

« Drago … c'est … magnifique… » dit-elle alors que doucement Dargo prenait le collier pour le lui mettre autour du cou.

« Toi et moi … » lui dit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Elle referma le coffret et le regarda dans les yeux avant une seconde étreinte aussi passionnée que la précédente.

Alors que la pluie battait de plus en plus fort, ils se dirigèrent vers le grand escalier et montèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Drago abandonna sa tendre devant la porte de son dortoir, où elle voulait dormir pour ne pas éveiller d'autres colères. Il comprenait qu'elle parlait de Ron. Il accepta son souhait. Il leur fallut un certain temps pour se dire au revoir. Mais lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, il s'avança doucement vers sa nouvelle chambre. Il avait, pour la seconde fois cette année, passait la plus merveilleuse soirée qu'il fut.

Tous deux passèrent une bonne nuit et le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle lors du petit déjeuner. Harry était déjà là avec Ron, littéralement effondré sur la table. Il avait la gueule de bois suite à la cuite qu'il s'était pris la veille. Lorsqu' Hermione dit bonjour, il se redressa brusquement avant de gémir. Il avait une mine affreuse. Il adressa à peine un regard à Hermione, qui n'en tint pas compte. Il régnait un silence pesant dans la grande salle, comme si quelque chose se préparait.

La journée passa comme une journée de cours habituelle. Le temps était gris et maussade. La pluie tombait par intermittence. Les élèves ne pensaient qu'au lendemain où un match de quidditch devait avoir lieu. Il opposerait Poufsouffle à Serdaigle.

Le soir, au repas, à toutes les tables, on parlait de ce match. Il aurait probablement lieu sous la pluie, certains élèves se demandant alors s'ils allaient y assister, préférant ne pas attraper un rhume.

La soirée tirait à sa fin quand Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent enfin seuls dans la chambre de Drago. De toute la journée, ils n'avaient pas eu un moment de libre. Drago avait bien remarqué qu'Hermione portait le pendantif qu'il lui avait offert la veille. Elle n'en était que plus belle.

« Tu te souviens du jour où, pour la première fois, je suis venu te parler ? Tu as cru que j'allais…

- Que tu allais me sortir tout un tas de méchanceté. Oui je me souviens.

- J'avis peur de ta réaction.

- …

_- _Finalement, je ne regrette pas d'être venu m'asseoir avec toi. Pour rien au monde, je ne changerai le passé. Enfin, cette partie là de ma vie. Si je pouvais choisir, je changerai tout avant cette année. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir dit et fait subir tout ce que je t'ai fait les années précédentes…

- …

- Sauras-tu oublié ?

- Bien sûr. Ne t'en fait pas, cela fait quelques temps déjà que c'est oublié. Tu t'es rattrapé depuis ! »

Ils eurent quelques éclats de rire. La discussion finit par porté sur le match du lendemain. Ils avaient décidé tous deux d'assister au match, quelque soit le temps.

Rien ne les auraient fait douter que le match prévu le lendemain serait perturbé par un événement. Un événement qui n'était pas si inattendu que cela. Une chose à laquelle plusieurs pensaient, et qui serait décisif pour l'avenir de chacun.

Le lendemain, il ne pleuvait plus, mais le soleil n'était franchement présent. Le stade de quidditch était plein, malgré tout. Nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient venus assister au match Poufsouffle-Serdaigle.

Les joueurs n'étaient pas encore sur le terrain quand le ciel devint noir, annonçant peut être un orage.

« Regardez ! Vous voyez ?? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?dit Ginny

- Je ne sais pas…

- C'est mauvais signe, enchaîna Harry. »

Tous reconnurent alors ce qui arrivait.

« C'est lui … il est venu pour moi, je le sais, dit alors Drago en fixant le nuage noir qui arrivait rapidement.

- Malefoy ? Ensemble, nous avons une chance de le battre. D'accord ?

- D'accord Potter. »

Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, les professeurs, par un sortilège, firent rentrer les élèves regroupés dans le stade. Il ne restait que ceux entraînés et capable de combattre le seigneur des ténèbres et ses mangemorts. Car il s'agissait bien d'eux. Ils arrivèrent et se posèrent sur le terrain. Voldemort prit alors la parole.

« Messieurs, Potter et Malefoy sont à moi… Malefoy ! Montre-toi ! Tu as osé m'échapper, tu m'as trahi ! Tu n'es pas digne de ton père. Tu n'es pas digne de prendre sa place ! Tu dois mourir. Je sais que tu es là, avec Potter. Montrez-vous ! »

Ce combat serait décisif, ils le savaient. Ils n'avaient pas peur. Drago se tourna alors vers Hermione, la prit dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours. Tu es tout pour moi. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, … si je meurs, ne ruine pas ta vie en pensant à moi. Je serais heureux pour toi. Je veillerai toujours sur toi. N'oublie jamais ça… »

En larme, Hermione lui répondit.

« Je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer non plus. Mais, … nous allons nous en sortir, tous, … et plus jamais nous n'aurons peur… Je t'aime, Drago… »

Après des adieux pleins de larmes, de tendresse, et de courage, Harry, Ron, Drago, Hermione et Ginny, ainsi que tous les autres sortirent des gradins et rejoignirent la pelouse.

« Je suis là…, dit Drago en s'avançant pour que le seigneur des ténèbres le voit. Je n'ai pas peur, ni de vous, ni de la mort. Je ne suis pas digne de mon père ? Que m'importe ! Il n'est plus rien pour moi !!! »

Il sentait toute la colère et la rage montait en lui. Il était prêt. Prêt à se battre. Harry le rejoignit.

Alors que les attaques commençaient derrière eux, Harry et Drago affrontèrent Voldemort. Les professeurs vinrent en renfort, permettant d'éliminer bon nombre de mangemorts. Les sorts volaient dans tous les sens. Ginny fut toucher. Hermione vint alors à son secours, utilisant un sort lui permettant de soigner au mieux son amie. Le professeur Chourave les protégeait des coups qui leur étaient destinés, les parant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Le combat dura toute l'après midi. Après avoir éliminer tous les mangemorts, les élèves et professeurs, encore vivants et non blessés, aidaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient Harry et Drago qui luttaient toujours contre Voldemort. Certains mettaient ceux qui avaient été touché à l'abri.

Ils avaient réussi à le blesser. Le seigneur noir ne pouvait plus utiliser son bras droit, suite à un sort lancé par Drago, et maniait difficilement sa baguette avec son bras gauche. L'avantage était donc du côté des deux garçons.

Alors que Drago occupait l'attention de Voldemort, Harry, qui était à terre, réussit à lancer un des sortilèges impardonnables qu'il connaissait. Le plus fatal en vérité. Le mage noir, étant occupait avec Drago, ne put le parer. Le sort le touchant en plein cœur. Il stoppa son geste, ne comprenant ce qu'il lui arrivait. Puis il s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il pleuvait toujours, mais le soleil finit une petite apparition, comme annonçant le miracle qui venait de se produire.

« Est-ce qu'il est … ?

- Je crois que oui » dit Harry.

Doucement, il se releva et s'approcha du corps étendu, sa baguette levée afin de pouvoir parer une éventuelle attaque. Il repoussa du pied le corps et comprit que c'était fini. Il se retourna et, en regardant ses amis, il hurla de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait. Ils avaient vaincu Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. C'en était fini.

Voili voilou!! Laissez moi des reviews surtout!!

Bye bye


	13. Chapter 13

Salut, tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews...

Ca me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que certains d'entre vous aiment ce que j'écris...

Ensuite, pour répondre à certains, oui il y a encore quelques chapitres...(17 au total)

Voili voilou!!!

Bonne lecture!!

Chapitre 13 : Je ne veux pas te perdre

Quand ils comprirent que plus jamais ils n'auraient à se battre, ceux qui étaient là se jetèrent sur Harry et Drago. Les larmes coulèrent. Des larmes de joie. Après plusieurs accolades, Drago chercha Hermione qu'il voulait embrasser et serrer très fort. Il avait cru la perdre, ne jamais sortir vivant de ce combat. Ne la voyant pas, il cria son nom. N'ayant pas de réponse, il attrapa Ginny.

« Où est-elle ?

- …

- Où est Hermione ??? Dis-moi où elle est !

- Je … je ne sais pas Drago.

- Hermione ????? Réponds-moi !!!! »

Commençant à s'inquiéter sérieusement de ne pas voir sa belle, Drago avait l'impression de devenir fou et n'osait pas imaginer le pire. Non, ce n'était pas possible… Soudain, il entendit faiblement qu'on l'appelait. Il chercha, parcourant le stade du regard. Il la retrouva dans un coin, à terre. Elle était blessée à la jambe gauche. Elle semblait avoir déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Il la prit dans ses bras, et courut vers l'infirmière qui était sur le terrain.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.

- Je t'aime Drago, lui dit-elle faiblement.

- Ne m'abandonne pas. Reste avec moi. Parle-moi. Madame Pomfresh vite !!! hurla-t-il.

- Par tous les dieux, Mademoiselle Granger… »

L'infirmière prononça divers sortilèges qui arrêtèrent l'hémorragie, puis pour réparer les dégâts causés par le sort. La jeune fille était toujours inconsciente, et Drago craignait de plus en plus de la perdre. Lorsque l'infirmière referma la plaie, il lui demanda :

« Elle va s'en sortir ??

- Je pense que oui. Vous devriez la ramener dans sa chambre. S'il y a un problème, appelez-moi. »

Drago remercia l'infirmière d'un regard et se sauva avec Hermione toujours dans ses bras. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, il la posa sur le lit, s'assit près d'elle et lui parla.

« Hermione, ne me laisse pas. Je ne saurais vivre sans toi. Pomfresh a dit que tu devais t'en sortir. Je t'aime… ne m'abandonne pas…je ne veux pas te perdre… »

Il posa sa tête sur le ventre de la jeune fille et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Sa mère s'en était sortie, alors elle aussi s'en sortirait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Sauf si elle avait vraiment perdue beaucoup de sang et que Madame Pomfresh ne s'en était pas aperçu. Il imaginait l'impossible, l'irréel, semblant sombrer dans le folie. Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé du combat et du stress qu'il ressentait.

Il s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard alors que la jeune fille l'appelait, d'une voix faible.

« Drago… Drago…

- Je suis là, Hermione.

- Drago… »

La jeune fille ne bougeait pas. Elle ne faisait que l'appeler, elle le cherchait dans ses songes. Il ne savait que faire. Il décida alors de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh saurait quoi faire. Lorsqu'il y arriva, la jeune fille toujours inconsciente dans ses bras, l'infirmière lui demanda de la poser sur un des lits, ce qu'il fit. Elle lui demanda de sortir quelques instants, le temps d'examiner sa malade.

Il sembla s'écouler près d'une heure, quand l'infirmière rappela Drago qui était assis dans le couloir. Hermione n'avait rien de très grave, mais son état restait préoccupant. Elle seule pouvait se sortir de cette inconscience. Son esprit, son inconscient avait décidé de ne pas se réveiller pour le moment. Cependant, il faudrait quelques jours pour qu'elle se rétablisse. Cela pouvait prendre plus ou moins longtemps. Drago put la voir et rester avec elle le temps qu'il voulait. Il dut quitter l'infirmerie lorsque un élève vint le chercher. La directrice le demandait. Il suivi le jeune garçon jusque dans la grande salle où il fut accueilli par des hurlements et des applaudissements de joie. Il rejoint la table des Gryffondors, s'assit à côté de Harry.

« Chers élèves, chers amis, c'est ensemble que nous avons vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres aujourd'hui. Nous pouvons désormais vous affirmer que nous avons éliminé tous les mangemorts. De notre côté, il y a quelques blessés mais aucune perte. C'est une grande victoire que nous célèbrerons. Messieurs Potter et Malefoy, approchez s'il vous plaît. »

Drago et Harry se levèrent et rejoignirent la directrice.

« Messieurs, nous vous devons une fière chandelle. C'est ensemble que vous avez vaincu Lord Voldemort. A partir de maintenant, nous n'aurons plus peur. Mes amis, cette période de crainte est révolue. Vous nous avez montré que l'union fait la force. »

Tous les élèves se levèrent et applaudirent à tout rompre pour saluer les deux amis.

« Le courage est une vertu que vous possédez tous deux et qui vous a permis de réussir. Bravo Messieurs. Nous espérons tous que Mademoiselle Granger va se rétablir très vite, qu'elle sera parmi nous très bientôt. »

A ces mots, Drago sentit son cœur lui faire mal dans sa poitrine. Peut être Hermione ne se réveillerait pas ? Non, impossible. Elle avait la force de sortir de son inconscience. Il préférait chasser cette idée de son esprit. Une fois le discours de la directrice terminé, il ne retourna pas s'asseoir. Il courut aux nouvelles de sa bien-aimée. Elle n'était pas encore revenue à elle. Il put rester avec elle. Alors, il se pencha, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, tel le prince sur la belle au bois dormant, espérant que celle-ci s'éveille. Puis il s'agenouilla près du lit où reposait la belle endormie, et, posa sa tête sur le bord du lit, près de la main d'Hermione qu'il tenait dans la sienne. Là, il laissa ses larmes coulaient, une fois de plus, ne pouvant plus les retenir.

Il sursauta quand il entendit des pas derrière lui. C'était Ron qui venait voir comment allait son amie.

« Comme tu le vois, Weasley, elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée…

- J'suis sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir. »

Sur ces mots, Ron tendit une main à Drago, pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci l'accepta. Puis il le laissa à nouveau seul. Drago passa la nuit à l'infirmerie, guettant l'éveil de la jeune fille. Le matin, il dut l'abandonner pour aller en cours. Il fut surpris lorsque pendant la dernière heure de cours, l'infirmière entra dans la salle de potion. Il ne se retourna pas quand il reconnut la voix de Madame Pomfresh. Il n'écoutait pas ce qu'elle disait. Mais quand il sentit une main se posait sur son épaule, son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure. Il crut d'abord qu'on allait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Encore une. L'infirmière lui demanda de la suivre. Il sentit l'angoisse montait en lui.

A l'infirmerie, Hermione s'était réveillée, et avait demandé à le voir. Mais il eut la surprise car Madame Pomfresh ne lui avait rien dit. Elle ne prononçât pas un mot sur le trajet. La jeune fille se tenait debout près d'une fenêtre. Lorsqu'il entra, elle se retourna et lui sourit. Il courut vers elle et la serra fort dans ses bras, heureux de le retrouver. Elle lui rendit son étreinte. Il prit alors sa tête dans ses mains, et l'embrasse éperdument.

« J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre…

- Moi aussi, lorsque je t'ai vu avec Harry, sur le terrain…

- Tout est fini maintenant.

- Monsieur Malefoy, vous devriez emmener Mademoiselle Granger manger avec vous dans la grande salle. Cela lui fera le plus grand bien.

- Bien Madame. On y va ? » lui dit-il en lui tendant son bras.

Elle s'agrippa au bras de son ami, et tous deux rejoignirent la grande salle. Quand ils furent dans l'embrasure de la porte, après un bon moment car Hermione se déplaçait encore lentement, les élèves se levèrent petit à petit et l'applaudirent, heureux de la retrouver saine et sauve.

Harry se leva et vint rejoindre ses amis. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras.

« Content de te revoir debout, miss. Tu nous as fait peur.

- Merci, je pourrais te dire la même chose… »

Hermione, entourée de Harry et Drago, avança doucement jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors. En entendant les encouragements à son égard, elle ne put retenir une larme qui roula sur sa joue. Drago s'assit à côté d'elle et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés le repas, les élèves allèrent se détendre en groupe. Drago emmena Hermione dans le coin tranquille du parc qui était désormais le leur. Ils s'enlacèrent des heures durant. Enfin, le temps leur sembla s'arrêter dès l'instant où ils se trouvèrent seuls. Après ce moment de solitude ensemble, il la raccompagna auprès de ses amis et la laissa quelques temps pour aller rendre visite à sa mère et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Lorsqu'il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, Narcissa Malefoy dut retenir les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elle aurait pu perdre son fils, mais elle était si fier de lui. Elle se rétablissait vite et pourrait sortir dans quelques jours. Cependant elle ne pourrait rester seule. Alors il avait été décidé qu'elle viendrait à Poudlard et, pour occuper ses journées, aiderait, tour à tour, la bibliothécaire et l'infirmière.

« Tu n'es pas venu avec ta jeune amie Drago ?

- Non maman, elle a été blessé et …

- Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Non, mais elle a du mal à marcher, alors j'ai préféré qu'elle reste au château. Tu pourras la voir tant que tu voudras quand tu seras à Poudlard.

- Oui, tu l'embrasseras pour moi. Tu peux rentrer maintenant. Je crois que tu dois être impatient de la retrouver. La jeunesse, j'ai connu cela. Je t'aime mon fils, et je suis fière de toi.

- Je t'aime aussi maman. A demain. »

Drago embrassa sa mère sur le front et retourna au château. Il y retrouva Hermione, qui discutait avec Ginny. Lorsqu'elle le vit, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle n'écoutait plus Ginny qui lui parlait. Celle-ci s'en aperçut et s'arrêta net. Elle aida alors Hermione à se lever.

« Comment va ta maman ?

- Bien, elle sortira dans quelques jours et elle va venir ici.

- Ah oui ?

_- _Mmm elle ne peut pas rester toute seule, alors elle va venir au château et, comme ça elle sera avec nous. Elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. Apparemment, tu lui plaies. »

Le compliment gêna quelque peu la jeune fille qui baissa les yeux. Elle, de son côté, ne savait pas comment aller réagir ses parents quand elle leur annoncerait qu'elle aimait un sorcier. De plus, un sorcier qui avait failli devenir noir…

Hermione se rétablissait vite. Elle avait encore quelques difficultés à marcher seule mais heureusement, Drago était toujours avec elle pour l'aider. Ils devinrent encore plus inséparables, encore plus complices.

Chaque jour, elle rendait visite à la mère de Drago qui s'occupait de l'infirmerie avec Madame Pomfresh. Elles apprirent à se connaître, et devenaient un peu plus amies chaque jour, et ce pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu!

A bientôt!

Et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews!

Virginialice


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Et demain ?

L'année reprit son cours normalement. Mais tous pensaient déjà à la fête qu'ils feraient le dernier jour. Ils fêteraient pour certains la fin de leurs études et pour tous, la fin de cette période de vie dans la peur, dans la crainte.

Drago n'avait plus à craindre de sa destinée. Il l'écrivait un peu plus chaque jour. Il faisait ce qu'il avait choisi de faire de sa vie. Il avait un bel avenir devant lui, de nouveaux amis, et, plus que tout il avait trouver l'amour. Il savait que désormais, il voulait faire sa vie avec elle. Il ne lui avait encore jamais révélé cette pensée, attendant le moment propice.

A l'approche des derniers examens pour les septièmes années, la tension montait un peu plus chaque jour. Ils envahissaient la bibliothèque dès qu'ils avaient un peu de temps libre. Le soir, dans les différentes salles communes, ils occupaient les fauteuils et tables. Ils révisaient le plus possible.

La terrible semaine d'épreuves arriva enfin. Lorsqu'elle fut terminée, tous les septièmes années furent soulagés. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre les résultats. Ceux-ci seraient donnés lors d'une cérémonie de remise des diplômes. Cette cérémonie aurait lieu quelques jours avant le dernier jour et la soirée organisée en cette occasion. Le thème de la soirée était un bal masqué. Les couples devaient donc se donner rendez-vous dans la grande salle et se retrouvaient parmi tous les élèves.

La soirée prendrait donc des allures de bal. Le troisième cette année. Hermione était à présent bien rétablie. Elle serait complètement sur pieds pour le bal, et pourrait accompagner Drago. Ils passeraient leur dernière soirée ensemble avant un temps encore indéfini. Ils avaient bien l'intention de se voir pendant les vacances. Mais, il vivat dans le monde sorcier et elle, dans le monde moldu. Pas facile de combiner le tout.

La semaine passa et la fameuse cérémonie des diplômes arriva. Tous étaient quelque peu stressés, doutant alors de leurs résultats. Hermione tentait de rassurer Drago du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il était persuadé d'avoir échoué aux examens.

« Ne dis pas ça. On a travaillé ensemble, alors si toi tu ne l'as pas, moi non plus.

- Oui mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais Monsieur Malefoy. Puisque je te dis que tout va bien se passer. Fais attention, tu es en train de faire ton nœud à l'envers. »

Il était effectivement en train de faire le nœud de sa cravate dans le mauvais sens. Elle l'aida donc à faire le nœud comme il faut. Puis ils rejoignirent les autres dans la salle commune. Ils attendaient l'heure pour descendre dans la grande salle.

Lorsque l'horloge sonna 19h30, un sentiment de panique et d'affolement errait parmi les élèves. Toutes les maisons se regroupèrent alors dans la grande salle décorée selon les circonstances.

La cérémonie débuta lorsque, un à un, tous les élèves de septième année furent appelés, par ordre alphabétique. Vint alors le tour de Hermione.

« Mademoiselle Hermione Granger. Félicitations. Avec une réussite dans toutes les matières, vous êtes le major de cette promotion. »

Elle ne put retenir une larme qui roula doucement sur sa joue. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé être major de promo. Drago lui donna un baiser, souriant, fier de sa réussite. Les noms continuèrent de défiler.

« Monsieur Drago Malefoy. Bravo. Malgré une année perturbée, vous obtenez votre diplôme avec une certaine aisance. »

Lorsqu'il se fut rassit, encore un peu sous le choc de cette nouvelle, Hermione se pencha vers lui et lui dit :

« Je t'avais dit que tu y arriverais. Je n'ai jamais douté de cela une seconde… »

Tous furent diplômés ce jour-là. Aucune exception. Il y avait cent pour cent de réussite. Ils avaient donc bien mériter de fêter cela. Lorsque la cérémonie toucha à sa fin, les élèves remontèrent dans leurs salles commune afin de pouvoir enfin prendre un peu de repos. Drago emmena alors Hermione dans le parc. Le soleil se couchait mais il ne faisait pas froid. Ils se promenèrent ainsi durant plus d'une heure, main dans la main. Parfois Hermione passait le bras de Drago autour de ses épaules. Puis Drago se décida enfin à aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

« Hermione, j'aimerais qu'on parle un peu toi et moi.

- Il n'y a que nous deux, Drago. Je t'écoute de quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Eh bien, … je me demandais si … tu accepterais, et tes parents aussi, de venir passer une partie des vacances avec ma mère et moi, au manoir ?

- Oh… mais bien sûr ! Ce serait super. Mes parents ne sont pas difficiles. En plus, ils devaient partir en vacances sans moi cette année. Mais ils partent les deux mois, lui dit-elle avec un sourire qui laissé entendre quelque chose.

- … Cela veut dire que…

- Je crois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde…

- On pourrait passer tout l'été ensemble.

- Hein hein. Oui !

- Je ... je ne sais pas quoi dire... je suis tellement content.

- Moi aussi. On ne sera pas séparé longtemps finalement. »

Il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il avait vraiment sur le cœur. Finalement, il avait décidé de lui en parler lors du bal. Il était tellement content de pouvoir passer l'été avec elle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours...

Bonne rentrée et bon courage à tous ceux qui ont repris...

Virginialice


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Rien ne s'arrête…

Les deux derniers jours passèrent encore plus vite que les précédents. Pour le dernier bal de l'année et le dernier bal des septièmes années à Poudlard, tous se préparaient dans leurs lieux respectifs. Ils s'étaient fait passer le mot comme quoi, pour rendre la soirée plus amusante, les couples ne devaient pas se voir avant d'être dans la grande salle. Ainsi, chacun devait retrouver son partenaire dans la foule. L'idée semblait plaire à tout le monde puisque personne ne s'était dit comment il serait habillé pour la fête.

Hermione, Ginny et les autres filles de Gryffondor se préparaient dans la salle de bain des filles.

« Hermione… tu es ravissante. Mais où trouves-tu de si jolies robes ?

- Oh, c'est ma mère. Elle connaît une femme qui travaille dans une maison de haute couture. Elle est styliste je crois. Et quand ma mère lui demande, elle me fait une robe en fonction de l'occasion. Bref, quelque chose dans ce goût là…

- C'est magnifique. Avec cette robe, il va te reconnaître tout de suit, j'en suis sûre !

- On verra » dit Hermione en riant.

Les deux amies continuèrent de se préparer. Ginny avait été inviter par Neville. Elle était triste de savoir que l'année prochaine, elle ne verrait plus ses amis. Mais pour le moment, elle ne pensait qu'à la fête et à la tête que ferait Drago en voyant Hermione.

« Pour qu'il sache que c'est moi, je vais encore arriver en retard, comme les fois précédentes.

- Alors là, aucun doute. Il saura que c'est toi. »

Elles continuèrent à rire et à parler tout en se maquillant. L'heure du bal arrivait, Ginny était prête, Hermione pas tout à fait. Elle avait encore quelques minutes puisqu'elle avait prévue de descendre la dernière dans la grande salle. Ginny descendit donc rejoindre son cavalier. Hermione termina de se préparer. Une fois son maquillage terminé, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir.

« J'espère qu'il me reconnaîtra. Je fais tout pour cela. »

Elle enfila son masque et entreprit de descendre. Une fois dans la salle commune, elle enfila ses chaussures, et sortit.

Elle arriva effectivement la dernière, et entra dans la grande salle. Une entrée pas si inattendue que ce qu'elle avait espérait, puisque tout le monde la regardait. Alors, elle improvisa. Elle sourit, quelque peu mal à l'aise, et se dirigea vers la table la plus proche, quand elle sentit une main se posait sur son épaule.

Elle se retourna et reconnut ce regard clair et ce visage angélique. Il l'avait reconnu. En même temps, qui n'aurait pas remarqué cette jeune fille faisant une entrée fracassante.

« Puis-je me permettre de vous inviter à danser jolie demoiselle ? lui dit-il en souriant

- Avec grand plaisir. »

Tous ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer cette jeune fille, au bras de Drago Malefoy. Elle semblait un ange descendu du ciel pour le jeune Serpentard. En effet, l'amie de sa mère lui avait confectionné une robe blanche. Un bustier auquel étaient fixés un grand nombre d'épaisseurs de tulle. Le bustier était brodé de macramé blanc perle. Le tulle composant la plus grande partie de la robe étincelait de mille feux, dû aux paillettes dont il était recouvert. Aux pieds, elle portait des chaussures couleur ivoire, à talon. Son masque était comme le bustier, fait de macramé perle. Elle avait attaché quelques unes de ses mèches bouclées et avait laissé pendre le reste de sa chevelure.

« J'aimerais… Je voudrais que cet instant dure éternellement. Qu'il ne s'arrête jamais… »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Une larme perlait au coin de l'œil chocolat de cette jeune fille qu'il tenait contre lui. Elle baissa alors la tête et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

« J'aimerais ne jamais être séparé de toi. Être toujours dans tes bras… »

La fête battait son plein. Tous étaient heureux de fêter la fin. La fin des cours, la fin de la terreur, la fin du mage noir… Pourtant, ils finirent la fête avec une pointe de tristesse, de mélancolie, de nostalgie. Cette fête marquait la fin de leur adolescence. Dès demain, chacun suivrait sa route vers un horizon plus ou moins prometteur.

« Tu veux rester près de moi pour toujours ? Cela ne tient qu'à toi, Hermione… »

Cette petite phrase pleine de sous entendus, fit sourire la jeune fille. Elle comprenait ce que son ami voulait lui dire, et cela la rendait heureuse. Elle goûtait enfin au bonheur…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikou tout le monde!

Alors voila le chapitre 15, encore deux avant la fin de cette fic...

Je les poste très vite!!

Bisous!!

PS: n'oubliez de me laisser des reviews!!lol!


	16. Chapter 16

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre...bientôt la fin d'une belle histoire...

Chapitre 16 : Nous…

Elle le regarda, plongea son regard chocolat dans les yeux bleu gris de Drago. Ils se comprenaient, même dans un simple regard.

« Hermione, je ne pourrais jamais changer la réputation de ma famille. Jamais je n'effacerais ce que mes ancêtres ont fait…

- Mais, ensemble, nous pouvons modifier le futur. Ecrire l'histoire à notre façon. Je veux écrire cette histoire avec toi, Drago.

- Son mon souhait le plus cher. »

Une nouvelle page se tourne dans l'histoire de la famille Malefoy. Une famille au passé marqué par la magie noire, le ralliement au Lord noir… Drago était destiné à suivre les traces de son père, devenir le second de Voldemort. En découvrant l'amour, le vrai, il a pu vaincre son destin et le changer. Aujourd'hui, il sait que avec elle qu'il veut vivre, fonder une famille. C'est elle son destin. La sang de bourbe de Gryffondor, celle qu'il a détesté, insulté, ridiculisé. Il lui a tout fait, ou presque. Et pourtant, elle lui a tout pardonné, a tout oublié.

A la fin de la soirée, Hermione ne voulait pas se séparer de son aimé. Celui-ci l'emmena alors dans sa chambre, où ils passèrent la nuit ensemble. Comme la première fois, au tout début de leur histoire.

Une fois le feu allumé dans la cheminée, Hermione vint s'asseoir face à Drago, se rapprochant de lui le plus possible. Pris par le romantisme de la situation, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser. Lentement, il se pencha sur elle, pour finalement se retrouver tous deux allongés sur le grand tapis vert et argent. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, sentant les battements de son cœur. Puis elle commença à déboutonner la chemise du Serpentard. Il l'arrêta, la regarda.

« Hermione, tu es sûre ?

- Oui » lui répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Alors, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Il n'avait jamais voulu la forcer, ne lui en avait d'ailleurs jamais parler, de peur de la gêner. Il prit alors la douce main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent tendrement…

Cette nuit scella à jamais leur amour. Ils le savaient. Le lendemain, dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondors, Ginny remarqua l'absence de son amie. Elle la chercha sans résultat. Au déjeuner, elle s'installa face à Harry et Ron.

« Salut.

- Salut.

- Vous avez vu Hermione ce matin ?

- Non, pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Elle n'a pas dormi au dortoir. Je … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Hermione entra dans la grande salle, main dans la main avec Drago, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait comme sur un nuage. Ils vinrent s'asseoir avec les autres Gryffondors.

« Bonjour !

- … Salut Hermione… tu vas bien ?

- A merveille ! répondit la jeune fille.

- Tu n'es pas rentrée à la salle commune hier soir ? demanda Ron, sentant une pointe de jalousie lui montée au nez.

- Non.

- Alors peut-on savoir où tu as passé la nuit ?

- Ronald…

- Avec moi, intervint Drago. Nous avons passé la nuit ensemble.

- … Okay » dit le rouquin, un peu furieux.

Il avait espéré que leur histoire ne durerait pas et que finalement, Hermione reviendrait vers lui. Là, tous ses espoirs s'envolaient. La seule fille qu'il avait jamais aimé ne serrait jamais pour lui.

« J'ai autre chose à vous dire, lança Drago.

- Oui, et cela me concerne aussi. Drago et moi, nous allons…

- Nous allons nous fiancé. Hermione, tu acceptes ? »

La jeune fille en s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Elle croyait qu'il parlait des vacances qu'ils allaient passé ensemble.

« Oui, bien sûr que oui, répondit-elle. Je ne m'y attendais pas mais, … oh Drago, je suis tellement heureuse. »

Drago serra alors très fort sa fiancée dans ses bras, et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille afin qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

« Tu fais de moi le plus heureux.

- Je t'aime. »

A Poudlard, tout arrive. On y rencontre des amis, des amours… On s'unit pour vaincre, et gagner les batailles…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Nos retrouvailles.

Quelques années plus tard, dans un café londonien, mais du côté sorcier, de jeunes gens ont rendez-vous. Harry est le premier présent. Il est suivi de peu par Ron, qui se trouve en charmante compagnie. Harry connaît déjà la jeune femme qui accompagne Ron. Ils se voient souvent alors il a fait sa connaissance quelque temps auparavant.

Tout deux n'attendent plus que leur amie. Ils ne l'ont pas vu depuis Poudlard, ils ont juste gardé un contact écrit. En fait, Hermione a quitté l'Angleterre pour aller vivre en France.

A l'angle de la rue, elle apparaît. Elle n'est pas seule. Elle entre et rejoint ses amis.

« Bonjour les garçons. »

Harry se lève et serre fort son amie dans ses bras. Ron fait de même.

« Hermione, tu es … resplendissante.

- Tu es différente de la Hermione Granger que je connais, dit Ron.

- Peut être parce que je ne suis plus Hermione Granger.

- Pardon ? disent-ils en cœur.

- Oui, lance-t-elle avec un large sourire illuminant son visage. »

Le jeune homme se tenant derrière elle de façon à ce que l'on ne voit pas son visage se dévoile alors.

« Oui, je suis madame Hermione Malefoy.

- … Félicitations ! Mais depuis quand ? demande Harry, un peu surpris.

- Non, en fait pas encore mais bientôt.

- Potter, Weasley.

- Malefoy…

- Ravi de vous revoir.

- Euh … de même, répond Ron. »

De leur côté, les garçons font aussi les présentations. En fait, il n'y a que Ron qui ait quelqu'un à présenter. Harry est venu avec Cho Chang, sa fiancée. Après Poudlard, ils ne se sont pas quittés. L'amie de Ron, elle, ne vient pas de Poudlard. Enfin, pas de la même période. Elle s'appelle Inès. Ils se sont rencontrés sur leur lieu de travail. Ils travaillent tous deux pour le ministère de la magie. Elle a quelques points communs avec Hermione. Cela n'étonne pas la jeune femme car elle se souvient de l'amour secret que lui portait Ron à l'école. Elle était heureuse que son ami est pu la remplacer, en quelque sorte. Elle avait longtemps craint que Ron ne rencontre jamais une autre fille qui ferait battre son cœur un peu plus fort. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Harry.

« Alors, Hermione, c'est comment la France ?

- Bien, très bien. Un autre mode de vie, d'autres coutumes… Très intéressant !

- Vraiment ? »

La discussion continua ainsi, un certain temps. Harry et Ron étaient très surpris d'avoir retrouver Hermione, avec Drago. Mais, après tout, elle avait l'air heureuse ainsi. Hermione et Drago étaient de passage en Angleterre pour une durée de deux semaines. Cela permettait ainsi à Hermione de retourner voir ses parents et, à Drago, de rendre visite à sa mère.

Les amis s'étaient donnés rendez-vous très vite pour célébrer le mariage de Hermione et Drago. Ainsi se termine une histoire. Une histoire d'amitié, d'amour. Une amitié qui jamais ne serra oubliée…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------FIN--------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà...c'est fini...la fin d'une aventure, la fin de ma première longue fic...

Un immense merci à Lady125, -4181315- , behindblueeyes1117, Lively14, GaBy27, the lord of shadows, elodu92 pour leur fidélité tout au long de mon histoire...

Je reviendrais peut être un jour avec une nouvelle fic, un tome 7 réécrit à ma façon, qui sait?

Merci aussi pour toutes vos visites, sans reviews (;-)) car cette fic compte à ce jour 12372 visites...

Et enfin merci à ma petite faerisia, qui m'en tant inspiré et grâce à qui j'ai publié cette fic...

A tout vent, je prend un nouveau départ!!

Virginialice


End file.
